


100 Years Sunshine

by Gavorchesan



Series: Madara Uchiha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Back to life, Hate, I am not just a girl to protect, Reanimation, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: Betrayal, lies, murder. Dead for 100 years, yet she still has the power to consume his soul.Sequel to 'I am NOT just a girl to protect' (Updated Dec 2018)Madara x OC





	1. Scroll 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Here is the sequel to 'I am NOT just a girl to Protect.' I hope that you comment and like, as if encourages me to write faster.
> 
> Let me know how it's going- 
> 
> Question! Do you have a favorite part of person? What did you like, or wish you had seen?
> 
>  
> 
> The second part is coming soon.
> 
>  
> 
> This one will take longer to update, as I am still writing it.

 

**Scroll One**

 

Night had become even blacker in his old age, but his regrets had never faded into that dark. There was more to do,  _ more to accomplish _ , but he was too old now. Sitting in this self imposed prison, a deep throne room made of stone, with very few lights to illuminate the place he had build himself a virtual tomb for when the time came. 

Not that his outside mattered much anymore; his life was inside his head.

Former glory, the pride of the battle he cherished until it had become all he was, had tapered into a bitter nothingness as time wore on. He had never fully recovered from that final battle, and the actions that he spent seconds on had becoming his reckoning. 

Not that he could blame Hashirama Senju even after all these years. Despite the hypocrisy that the ever aging Uchiha knew was coming from their actions, creating a weaponized village, he understand why Hashirama had insisted on it- even agreed with him on some points. 

He did before it all went to ashe _ s.  _ So much confidence; he was so contemptuous of others he never realized that he was lose everything with that same smirk he wore so well.

His clan. 

 

His pride. 

_ That girl. _

The blurred image of a face that was the most exquisite on the Land of Fire, laying bereft of it’s strange magic. The bloody corpse that was  _ nothing  _ without the woman. There had been so many bodies, but this was the one on top of the heap he had made. The mocking voice of Izuna had made sure to whisper at every turn.

 

_ What was this world where she had died so easily? A fake world.  _

 

A body he hadn’t been able to touch, to mourn, to believe that the nightmare was real. Once she had entered Hashirama’s arms it was all lost to him. No closing chapter, no goodbye to signal that she was no longer there. Hashirama should have been faster, smarter,  _ should not have given him that look of blame.  _ That had been the antipodal end of a fragile relationship between two men who could never learn to understand one another.

At first he couldn’t believe it, as she had managed to disappear once before. He searched across a nation for her, and had found her alive once.  

He had never hated the Senju more than when he stood before a small gravestone, knowing that she was under the dirt. He had fallen to his knees, had began digging until he had been found by Zetsu, been forced away from the madness.

_ It was all fake, the plant said. The entire world, Izuna agreed. _

 

But to the extent that Madara had shaken responsibility, he had eventually learned to accept the fact that there had been points that he might have changed fate, deals he might have made to keep her.

Despite all of his good intentions,  _ he  _ had instigated her death.

No person he had ever encountered after held a candle to her. The face was fading under the dirt, but his feelings of that time stayed. They would become part of him, as the memories of Izuna who talked to him. But she never did. 

_ “Madara, my boy, I think you could probably release that sexual tension if you got a wife.” _

He smirked, remembering that old Senju man who had lectured him so long ago. His advice had not been forgotten, which was the most ironic, bittersweet moment of this. He was sure the old Senju was regretting it now.

_ Now _ who was the old man, feeling the grief of a younger one?,  _ Izuna muttered. _

The advice that had almost ended the life of an old Senju ambassador was like a self-fulfilling prophecy. Little did the old man know how he would possess his cousin- how the desire to make her into a woman he could openly worship- a woman who he could steal from her brothers, who would  _ return  _ the wild affections that burdened and tormented him. Affections that would almost lead into the eventual and total annihilation of the Senju family.  

A girl who had been too hasty to grow up. His mistakes in handling  _ his own wife  _ were prominent in this black world.

 He would be gone soon, but if everything panned out well, he’d be back. Return to make right those wrongs that had been perpetuated by his generation.

He would  _ make _ her again.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

Konoha was still in shambles, and despite her optimism, Sakura knew that it would be that way for a while. The entity known as Pain had nearly destroyed the entire place in ten minutes, only stopped by a miraculous appearance from Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura stopped, her foot hitting a bottle on the road. She automatically picked it up, looking over the contents. There was a picture of a famous actress, wearing a modernized traditional kimono meant to remind a buyer of older times. Her hair and face were done up, clearly meant to mimic a mysterious beauty. The bottle itself was named ‘Sayuri’ Shampoo, based off a Konoha folk legend of one kind or another. It was popular, but Sakura couldn’t help ironically hold feel the whole ‘total beauty package’ the company offered was entirely worthless when it came down to it.

After all, what could a beautiful woman do in the face destruction?

 

XXXXXXXXXX

_ PAIN _

 

Her chest burned at the sensation and she saw red hit the floor in front of her. She felt the blood drip down her chin, hitting the rock below her with a soft patter. So much  _ pain _ but she couldn’t seem to move, only to grit her teeth. Even screaming was too painful.

Yes, she would have fallen to the ground, but her body wouldn't let her. 

Pain. The bloodcurdling pain she had felt from the extraction wasn’t gone, but it wasn’t as intense as the ripping of her stomach had been. The barbaric purge of the behemoth inside had made her wail fade in the misty air, then the black chains released her.

 

After, blackness.

 

She couldn’t feel the fox anymore, but she knew she must be alive. Had Madara succeded?

  
  


When she awoke, she immediately gasped for air, but she slowly opened her eyes.

 

The pain faded to nothing, leaving a stiff feeling, like a curtain obscuring her from  _ really  _ being there.

 

She wasn’t alone. To her left and right stood people she had never seen, all with coffins behind them, erect, and eerily like puppets. They were mostly dressed in dark capes, with a black lining. 

She was as well, the feeling of a sword strapped to her back.

The faces were dead of emotion-  _ they were  _ dead. Dead and dangling like dolls. Her feelings felt damp, like she was covered by a wet blanket, but spiders crawled as her heart seized. That one a bit away... she  _ knew  _ him. But where from?

 

She had no idea what was happening. Who were these people, and they was she here with them?

 

“The reanimation jutsu.” She turned up as she heard a voice to her front say something. She turned to find a tall man in an orange mask. His voice seemed  _ familiar _ , but her head was so hazy and she couldn’t settle on the thought.

_ Reanimation?  _ A chill entered her heart, but she pushed the thought away. 

On the other side of the clearing they were at, she saw a small hunched figure in a dark purple cape. She couldn’t see his face, but his voice seemed pleased as he replied.  “The forbidden jutsu known only to the second Hokage and Lord Orochimaru. Now I’m the third. I’ve surpassed the two, and put on this performance just for you. So that you would believe in my power... _ trust me. _ Rest assured, I did not come here to fight.”

The masked figure considered this. Sayuriama got the distinct feeling that the masked man should walk away.

“What do you want?’ He said, not hearing her thoughts.

“To join forces.” The other man hesitated.

Sayuriama blinked slowly, confused and dazed. 

What was happening? The men continued to talk, and she wondered if she was having a strange dream. The stayed still until both men turned, the purple cloaked one extending a hand to point at the dead men. Cracks covered their pale skin, like broken porcelain. 

“Itachi.” He pointed at a dark haired head on the end she couldn’t see without moving.  “Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Nagato, and more up my sleeve.”

Kakuzu. Her eyes flew open, and she gave a strangled gasp as she erupted in fear. Yes, now she remembered it. She had forgotten it all, but Kakuzu was a name that followed like a burn on her soul. The figure of her nightmares.

Her arms shook, a visible shaking as felt more and more agitated. He was just a corpse, greasy black hair dangling....

Except she wasn’t. Her mind seized, waiting for him to open his eyes, but just like the other bodies, he remained lifeless. Was she alone in this graveyard?

No, there were these strange men...

 

She was noticed by them in her fear.

The man in the orange mask turned. For a moment he stopped, as taken by surprise. He raised a gloved hand, pointing it to her. “Who is this?” Trepidation filled her. 

The purple cloaked man stood straighter, and she was only mildly horrified to see a scaly face, yellow eyes reminiscent of a snake, from under his hood. Her eyes flickered to the bottom of his robe, and she could see a thick snake-like tail protruding. 

She glanced back up.

Suddenly, the invisible ropes around her eased, and she could more easily move, like stepping on land instead of water. Hesitantly she took a step forward, the strange sandals she was wearing making a soft tap in the dirt. She raised her head, thick hair falling back to slid down the back of the robe. She was less fearful, more curious now to her own dismay.

The masked man took a step back, as if shocked by her. Not a reaction of awe, but of an unwelcome surprise.

The mocking voice of the snake man chimed in, making her turn her head. “She was quite lovely.” Her hand was forcefully raised to pull her hair back. She gritted her teeth, but she went back and forth with her ability to control her own body. What sort of hell was this? Her eyes widened, stomach dropping as she saw the thin lines over her own body. “Yes, even in death,  _ Sayuriama Senju _ is almost the image of a perfect beauty.” 

The orange masked man considered her. “

“Rare for a woman of that time to be so unblemished.”

“Sayuriama  _ Senju _ ?” The masked man raised a hand, considering her. “She looks  _ different  _ than the others. Alive.”

“It would seem Tobirama Senju had already meddled with her corpse.” The snake man sighed, as if he was offended he didn’t find her first. “Can’t always have everything you want. Oh well.”

Her eyes snapped up at the name of her brother, an ache of something at the edge she didn’t understand. Why would Tobirama need to meddle with her? She was clearly alive...

“And what do you want in return?” The snake man replied with a name she didn’t catch. The orange masked man was clearly cautious, distrusting. From what she could discern, she had somehow been caught in an exchange of sorts. 

“And what if I refuse?” 

The snake man put his hands together, mumbling something. A coffin shot up beside her, and to her surprise the orange masked man seemed surprised. She couldn’t turn her head at all.

“This is...” He petered off, and they both looked openly at her and she thought she would go mad. The coffin disappeared, and she failed to see the person inside. 

 

The conversation continued. As they seemed busy, her mind pulsed. It seemed like she was bound, sometimes tightly, but occasionally she sensed a loose moment. 

When she felt the rhythm ebb, she moved a finger. 

 

Both turned to look at her. 

“This one seems to have a will of her own.” The masked man said condescendingly. The snake man narrowed his eyes at the assertion. “Not good for a  _ pretty little girl _ .”

The nickname made her tense. Those words were so familiar, condescending. The snake smiled. 

“As I said, The Second Hokage,  _ Tobirama Senju _ , did attempt the jutsu on her first.” He said quietly. She looked to them, taking another step forward. Her entire body moved of its own volition until she stood close to the snake man. He reached up a hand, and she could grimace as a scaly hand went down her face. This man loved her disgust. 

“Poor girl. She’s been dead so long, she has no idea what could even be happening.” She kept her eyes gazing at him from under thick lashes but her stomach filled with dread. Her face felt like stone. 

The snake smiled, despite the minimal reaction.  

“So tragic. After all, it’s been over a hundred years since she last walked. Seventy since the last Senju she would have known breathed life.” A force hit her from inside, a terrible truth choking her, but she was still. It was effective enough to break her confidence, make her lower her eyes. “All the Senju now...”

Those words seemed to light a match inside- an emotional upheaval rumbled through her and for a moment she felt the world beyond the veil. She reached to kill him.

But her hand stopped, barely nicking the scaly skin. 

“It must have been at least a hundred years,  _ since such a weak shinobi like you would never have survived when I was alive _ .” She sneered. 

Suddenly, she felt something at the back of her head, stopped in her tracks. 

Silence. 

 

“I like her.” The man in the orange mask stated in amusement, stepping forward, and the snake man elaborate pushed aside. The swirled masked man grabbed her wrist with a gloved hand, tilting his head as if in a somewhat apologetic manner. 

The snake man looked pleased at the turn of events, arms folded softly as if approving a marriage of sorts.

“I can see you’re interested. Of course I’ll lend her to you-  _ out of the goodwill of my heart _ .”

Something like sleep came on her, she stepped back, and her eyes closed as a wooden box- her coffin- surrounded her. 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

When she awoke again, she was lying on a pallet. It has been as if only a moment had passed, but as she leaned up she noticed a that she seemed to be in a cave, the only light from a fire at one end. It could have been hours or days. 

“So you’ve awoken,  _ princess _ .” Her head turned, once again seeing the orange masked man leaning across a fire from her. His voice no longer was quite so deep, she noted. He seemed relaxed, deep in thought. 

She noticed she had more autonomy. This man was either not scared of her, or didn’t enjoy totally controlling her moves. Likely both. The snake was the sadistic one. 

“Who are you?” She said quietly, letting dark hair brush over her shoulders, hair falling over them. The cloak she had been wearing had been used as a blanket, a short black shirt covering her breasts and shoulders, as well as dark pants. 

She sat up across from him, fire flickering in her eyes. She couldn’t see under his mask. The man considered her, as if trying to understand something.

“You’re very beautiful.”

She didn’t move, though she had the strong desire to pull the hood over her own face. The man continued.

“Exquisite- Especially with only fire lighting you, it’s hard to look away.” She pursed her lips- she was more then that. “How could such a beautiful woman warrant less than a page in the history scrolls?” He mused, speaking his thoughts to draw her out.

“Beauty does not make history,” She retored quietly. “Power does.”

“Wouldn’t you agree that beauty is its own sort of power? It is said,” The man stopped, as if to savor the humor of the moment, “in folklore of course- That Sayuriama Senju was the most beautiful women of her century. Men vied for her hand, from the Daimyo of the Land of Fire to even  _ Madara Uchiha.  _ As a matter of fact it is rumored that he got himself killed over her. Leading to the Land of Fire as we know it today.” 

Her eyes widened slightly, the Iris darkening. In that moment she realized it- The terror, the anger- the extraction;  _ Madara Uchiha. His lies painted her path until there was no way out _ . 

“And how is it?” She muttered.

“Several more wars, to say the least. Nations forming their own lands and villages, bigger territory disputes and problems. Nearly one hundred years of shinobi thinking that they can solve their problems by being the fist. None have ever quite matched up to Hashirama Senju- or Madara Uchiha.”

She bit her lip, eyes closing. Heat filled her cheeks, tears in her eyes.

“That  _ name _ seemed to get a reaction out of you. Most people fear the name, but you, you seem to get this sad look in your pretty eyes. It is truly a shame that you died so young, like the highest quality rose cut from it’s prime.”

She narrowed her eyes, flashing them at him. She felt no tug, nothing stopping her from attacking him, which means he was secure enough in his own power to control her.

“That look is absolutely  _ devastating _ . Is that how you drove him crazy?” Her eyebrows raised in consternation. The masked man raised his arms, as if beckoning her to continue. He said Madara was dead, nearly one hundred years ago. Why would he care?

“Yes, even dead, your beauty is  _ disarmingly _ apparent. The woman who made an entire nation beckon to her call. ” The man was making fun of her, testing her. 

But she was already dead.

“Why such interest.” She replied flatly. “Death could hardly hold a candle to life.”

He chuckled. 

“Ah. Heh. What they said about your charm has not been embellished.” She pushed up, standing above him. Her hair fell over her shoulders, fists closed.

“Put me back in my grave if your just going to waste my time. I don’t have any desire to speak of  _ Madara Uchiha. _ ” 

Silence.

The man lifted his masked face, then laughed again, his voice becoming much higher. Sayuriama took a step back in surprise.

“What a heated response! And for a moment I thought you were really not interested at all! What a relief!” She felt her body move to stand in front of him, against her volition. So he could make her do what he wanted.  

He motioned for her to sit. “I suppose it would be funner  _ if _ I clued you in a little.” The man raised his hand. Against her will she sat down before him, closer.

“We are entering the 4th great Shinobi war.” 

She opened her mouth a little, but steeled herself again, feeling her body take control once again.

“Fourth...”

“Yes,  _ my war _ . You have been dec-”

“Dead.” She stated. “I am more than aware.” The man raised his palm, gently grabbing her hand as if to comfort her. She slapped it away, making him chuckle. 

“ _ Yes _ . By the hands of Madara Uchiha.” She turned her eyes, and the masked man tilted his head at the averted gaze. “Oh yes, not everyone knows, but I do. I know everything about Sayuriama Senju.” 

She didn’t say anything.

“It can’t be helped that you’d angry.” The masked man leaned forward, hands on his knees. “But there’s no point in polishing the truth now.” She ignored the jibe.

“And what would you have a dead woman do? I see no purpose to my presence for your war.” 

His finger raised to the mask, tapping it.

“The fact that you’re alive could change everything. But I suppose that you’re used to hearing that.” She sighed, and she could have sworn the man giggled. “I am here to make sure this world becomes a better place. Join me willingly-” 

She cut him off. 

“By killing? Kill people for no reason?”

His hands lowered, and he gave a moment of silence.

“Yes, you  _ are _ stubborn.”

“Don’t talk as if you know me.” Her voice echoed in the cave, and the man thoughtfully paused, as if reminded of that.

“So you say. I am going to use a genjutsu to create a new world.”

“A genjutsu.” Her voice deadpanned. 

“Yes, with the mangekyo sharingan, and the power of the tailed beasts, I will create a world with no pain. From what I’ve heard, that would be appealing to even you.”

She stared at him.

“You dream like an Uchiha.” It wasn’t a compliment, but he laughed.

“Girl, I  _ AM _ Madara Uchiha’s legacy. This is  _ his  _ war. I could even say that this was is because of him.”

He expected her to do something, but was shocked when she laughed. A laugh that made her eyes flash and her stunning beauty surface, transforming her even more. Giving her life. She leaned forward face close to his.

“Madara Uchiha? You speak like him, may  _ know things.  _ But you are not him.”

“You say it with such conviction. Much time as passed.” He recovered. 

She leaned in slowly, putting a soft hand to his mask. Her head leaned forward, breath near his face. He seemed dismayed, under his mask. She felt the unintentional stiffening at her touch, the serene way she held him close. 

“Funny little man. You lack  _ his conviction.”  _ With that she pushed him back, using him to stand up and walk toward the entrance of the cave and to look into the night, at the moon before coming back.

The masked man paused, gazing at the moon framing her.

“Conviction?” The voice was much higher, conceding to this woman that she had won this small battle. She gave a smile that was filled with loathing.

“I can hear it in your voice. You may have his stupidity, but you  _ don’t know anything about why he so carelessly destroyed his world.”  _ She lifted a hand, as if to caress him.

She quickly made to lift the mask, but his firm hand caught her wrist. She breezily pull her arms back, till he let her go. Then she stepped back, turning to go look at the large wall, clearly giving him a severe cold shoulder. 

“Well.” He challenged delicately. “Aren’t you treacherous.” She turned just enough that he saw a sliver of her profile. The look she gave promised faithlessness and disloyalty at every turn, a women that could stab back. A forsaken woman. 

“ _ Even if you are Uchiha _ . You have no power to do what he did.” She must have caught a look at his sharingan, he realized. 

Obito stopped, frowning under the mask. This insubordinate, seditious, subversive woman, capable of promising passion, but giving a knife to the chest instead. 

_ Now he understood. _

He needed to get her out of the way, send her back to for the moment or she could cause trouble for him.

 

He put his hands together, forming a seal, her coffin appearing.

She didn’t turn, but stepped in.

“ _ Weak _ .” She said, and Obito felt a chill of recognition in the phrase. 

The coffin enveloped her, as the man in the mask stood, turning to the door. A plant like creature appeared out of a long shadow, chuckling.

“She is a devil, isn’t she.”

 

Obito looked to the sky. 

“The long night has begun. No wonder he named his plan after your opposite. The bright sun can not behold the moon’s dark side, Amaterasu-sama.”


	2. Scroll 2

**Scroll Two**

  
  


At first there was no agonizing paroxysms that lingered. Just quiet. Cold air licked at his features in the small green yard as the world slowly went opaque. 

Her grave was subtle, somber, and a terrible disservice to what had been his entire soul - what still obsessed him. After clawing his way back to consciousness, he once again searched for her, ending up in the little yard adjacent to Hashirama’s private gardens.

The first night he found her he was forced to hide himself in the thick trees, only having the strength to watch and hide.

Hashirama would stand for hours at night before her, face blank, until Mito came to fetch him. He was the luckier of the two brothers. Tobirama passed by often during the day, not lingering, but for the slightest inclination of his head; and there was no missing the way his eyes seemed to grow colder every time they flickered to the slick stone with her name carved on it. Tobirama became like steel, and the predictions of him turning against the Uchiha fulfilled themselves. 

The sojourn became more frequent after Tobirama died, but he never lingered. His plans began formulating. It took twenty more years before something resembling pride returned, as well as basic strength. 

He found her hair, her sword in The Senju family vault. He kept them on him at all times.

Then he became unbearably old, and could no longer do it on his own. He gained disciples, the boy and the deformed plant.

Now, he could barely see her in his mind. When he showed his idea for a new world to the boy, he knew she was in the back of his mind. When alone, she would occasionally divulge herself. 

She would be turned away from him, only the barest sliver of her profile showing. He would reach for her, undoing in the alleviation, and forgetting his torment.

Then, his hand would go through her. 

In the next moment he would be jolted from the revere, once again a tired old man. 

It seemed that she would not suffer him, even in his own dreams.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

By the time Sayuriama awoke again, it seemed like just seconds from her tense encounter with the masked Uchiha proclaimed to be Madara’s. 

The sunlight flooded the damp interior of the coffin, and felt herself slowly step out, face down as hair fell over her face. 

As her eyes cleared she was surprised at the clarity she felt, though her skin still felt funny, as if she was only experiencing life through a filtering sensation. She felt the sword-  _ her _ sword she noted with a start- which hung on her back. So many question bubbled in her mind that wouldn’t be answered.

She sensed chakra and looked up.

 

Before her stood two somewhat familiar men. It took her a moment, but she realized they had been with her earlier, the other puppets. Another distinctive feature, she realized, was that the whites of their eyes were black.

The first was a white haired, emaciated man. He looked as if he should have been in a medical ward. His mouth was permanently grim, deep lines lines around his mouth and purple eyes. He seemed perturbed and confused, mirroring her own emotions.  The next was the dark haired young man she had noted when she first awoke. As she took a first look at her face, her heart nearly stopped. It took her a moment to see the differences between Hayo Uchiha and the boy in front of her. Handsome, but thinner, long lines of worry under each eye. 

But same eyes that burned red with the sharingan. Uchiha. The dark haired one had the thin white haired boy over his shoulder, carrying the bulk of his weight. They were wearing similar clothing as her, but had no weapons visible under their thick black cloaks. 

As she reached them they all turned to walk together, not of their own will, but a group of zombies.

“It would seem we’re together now.” Her dark hair flowed gently in the wind as she stated the obvious predicament. “I’m afraid I don’t know your names.” She gave them a grim smile.

They both gave her a similar look, one she was familiar with. Stunned, and confused.

“Itachi Uchiha.” The dark haired one answered. “Of the Hidden Leaf Village.”

The white haired man nodded, “And I’m Nagato...” Their bodies turned, beginning to march. “Of the Village Hidden in the Rain.”

“Ah! It’s very wet there. I am Sayuriama... “Of the Leaf?” Leaving off her honorifics seemed liberating.

Both looked at her strangely, but nodded.

“Yes,” Itachi said, “But you are no member of the Akatsuki, nor... of this time period.” She raised an eyebrow. “You look like Lady Tsunade Senju, if not a bit more disarming.” 

Her eyes widened brightly. Another Senju? “Yes, I’m a Senju. Tsunade, is she another?”

“The granddaughter of the first Hokage, and the current Fifth Hokage, My lady.” They were surprised when she put her sleeve up, giving a chuckle. Itachi swore her heard her say something like ‘ _ clueless Hashirama’  _ under her breath, but then she turned serious again.

“Lady Sayuriama, You are the sister of the First and Second Hokage, aren’t you?” Itachi said with no pause. Nagato was looking rather awed, taking a second look at her. 

She paused in surprise.

“....Yes.”

Nagato’s mouth opened. “The First Hokage had a sister?” She nodded, and Itachi continued, his voice revealing his intelligence.

“And the Second. There aren’t many stories of you, Lady Sayuri, but I can see the ones of your beauty must not have been misplaced.” She gave a smile, mildly ironic. 

“I’m flattered.” If he had been alive, Nagato may have blushed. Instead he frowned. “But please, just call me Sayuri.”

“But why are you here?” Nagato asked the obvious question. “What purpose could this serve?”

“I’m not really sure.” She turned forward. Itachi looked to her. “We're all being taken advantage of, but I am not no ninja. I am hardly a competent samurai.”

Both were  _ very  _ confused and curious, but they had more pressing matters.

“Yes, it’s curious that the sister of Madara Uchiha’s greatest rival would be here.” Itachi mused. “Unless there was some leverage to be gained.”

She turned so quickly that it seemed like she transported, confirming his theory. She narrowed her eyes.

“You are a crafty one, Itachi Uchiha.” Sayuriama nodded, realizing he was right. Madara, who should be long dead, was somehow in this.

Itachi smiled, politely, and Nagato nodded, continuing the narrative.

“When I was younger my friends Yahiko, Karin and I created a group called the Akatsuki.” Sayuriama nodded. “It was to bring peace to the Land of Rain after the Third Shinobi war, by the direction of Madara Uchiha. Our goal was to capture all the tailed beasts.” 

Neither missed her cold glare, the way she stopped.

“It that so?”

Itachi cut in.

“The Akatsuki’s goals were originally to become more saviors than mercenaries. We were used and twisted in this conquest to achieve our own ends.”

Sayuri just clenched her fists. “Peace was always the goal, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I thought my dreams would be carried on by Naruto Uzumaki, but it seems that once again the path has led to war.”

“Uzumaki?” She asked, curious. So many familiar names, but so distant from the reality she knew. “War again?”

“He is the current jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, and yes.” 

She paused. “Of course.” 

Itachi stared at her. “You don’t seem to be surprised.”

“I can tell you’re being kind, Itachi Uchiha, but you seem to know my history better than myself.” He paused, considering his answer.

“I thought the Senju sister seemed like a more interesting person than was told.” She gave a smart look in his direction, and he had sudden flush in his cheeks.

“What do they say about me?” She mused.

“Not much. The Hokage must have created a precedent to hold your memory in silence. That you were quite lovely.” She flushed, making the white haired boy give a laugh. “That was not embellished.”

“My  _ legacy _ . Was is well known I was a jinchuuriki? After my death.” 

Itachi shook his head thoughtfully. 

“Hayo Uchiha, my great uncle, had a hidden record that I found. He seemed to know you well- he had a crush- he alluded that you seemed to have died when a fight broke between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the one that ended feuding over the nine-tails.”

“Dear Hayo.” She said lightly, but looked forward. Hayo Uchiha would be dead now. It hit her that indeed, everyone she had ever known was long gone u _ nless  _ they were resurrected to play in this twisted game.

Itachi seemed to see her question, and shook her head. “I haven’t seen the First or Second, or any other Senju clan members resurrected yet.”

She turned to him. “You’re extraordinary perceptive... and very cryptic.” He looked at her, his young handsome face grimacing. Sayuriama was about to say somethings when the  _ presence  _ hit her. Sayuriama could vividly remember the feeling. 

They all stiffened, feeling it.  

“S _ omeone's close _ .” 

She said.

They all looked up at the approaching chakra’s, then Nagato turned to Itachi.

“I don’t believe this. This reminds me of the old days.” 

Two men stopped in front of them, shock written on their features.

Sayuriama looked in fascinated confusion at them. One was more a boy still, but glowing like he was on fire. Marks covered him, and he looked like a young man she may have taught in her classes. Except at the moment he looked angry and full of consternation. He was from Konoha, she noted with pleasure at the symbol on his headband. The other was a tall dark man, glasses covering his eyes, and a headband from the Land of Lightning. She had a feeling he was staring at her from behind them. 

“You guys,” The glowing boy exclaimed, “Itachi Uchiha and Nagato!” It seemed like he knew them. He glanced at her, awed for a moment, then back to being concerned. “And a pretty girl.” Sayuriama smiled lightly. She had a feeling this kid was a handful. She also felt... the chakra of the nine-tails.

_ Naruto Uzumaki. _

“Sayuri.” The kid nodded, blushing. 

The dark man turned, hand to his glass. “What a girl, what a view, I could die, looking at you.” He rhymed. Once again, she flushed, feeling awkward at the open praise. Had time changed so little with so much?  

Nagato’s voice was low. “I never thought I’d have to once again fight you of all people Naruto.” Sayuriama stood straighter, looking at the boy as she felt her body tugging forward. “We must not have seen you for ages, but since I’ve been dead, it only feels like yesterday. You look different.” He put his hands up, looking at the aura. 

“Yeah, you mean this? This is Chakra mode. Keeps the nine-tails chakra under control.” What a coincidence- or plan, she mused. Before her was the current jinchuuriki. And by the power he seemed to exude, he was doing well.

She was immensely pleased to see the nine-tails in such a kid.

“Power of the Nine-tails, under control,” Itachi sounded impressed. “I never imagined you’d grow so much.”

Nagato smiled. “I knew he could do it. He’s my junior disciple after all-” But then his face when serious. “Which means you overcame your hatred, didn’t you Naruto.”

The kids smile was infectious, and she smiled also. “Because of the pain you taught me, the waterfall of truth training of Bee,” He pointed at the man next to him, “And my mom and dad. I got this far thanks to all of you.”

“Naruto, there something I want to ask you.” Itachi seemed urgent.

“That’s funny, I want to ask you something too. “ Naruto replied. Then, as if strings were pulling her, she suddenly stiffened.

“Watch out.” 

She managed to say, before she her hand went to the sword at her side. Her charge was so fast that that Naruto and Bee had to jump out of the way. She jumped up as a giant flame appeared under her. Beneath her, Itachi had performed a familiar jutsu.

She saw the Bee man diverted it will a strange fish scaled blade. 

“These guys got moves, and this girl got groove- Naruto be careful, it’d be bad to lose.”

“Obviously Octopops!”

Nagato yelled as she ran forward and Itachi jumped. She was forced towards the dark man, who looked reluctant to charge back. Their blades crossed and sparks appeared. 

“Don’t be hesitant to kill me- If I charge enough, I can electrify my blade- I have two chakra natures, water, but mostly electricity.” He nodded. 

“Such a shame, to hurt a dame!” She heard Itachi and Naruto talking while they fought. She heard Nagato behind her say something about a secret mission. As Itachi jumped back, she did also. 

“Did Madara tell you the truth?” Itachi yelled.

Naruto nodded, and though she was flying like a puppet, her footing fumbled as her mind did the same.

“Ya, he did! And Madara told me the truth about what happen too!” 

“Madara Uchiha?” She muttered, confused. Madara was dead. Was the man masquerading as him as well as claiming do to his work?

“Oh he did, did he.” Itachi seemed skeptical.

“Just tell me, is what he said actually the truth! Was the Uchiha clan really going to taking over the village?” Sayuriama grimaced at the notion. After all this time, Madara still held sway over the Uchiha? There was too much confusion here. She couldn’t keep up.

“Naruto, that’s enough.” Itachi said. 

They continued talking about a Sasuke, which she realized must have been Itachi’s brother. He seemed to be on a mission to avenge the man next to her. She was beginning to like this Itachi Uchiha. Itachi looked furious, and wanted to know if anyone else knew of it. No one seemed too. 

Nagato’s hand suddenly rose, and then, the fight began again. 

Itachi turned to Naruto. “You’ll have to take care of Sasuke.” Sayuriama didn’t have a clue who they were talking about, but she continued to swing her sword, her body moving on its own volition. 

It may have  _ not _ been the best time for a heart to heart. 

“I was always going to do that!” Yes, this Naruto reminded her of Hashirama, with all his bluster. Itachi was calm.

“I was right to believe you could finish this.”

Nagato suddenly interjected.

“Alright Naruto, get me away from here.” He suddenly twisted. “I can’t move on my own anymore.” He started forming hand signs.

Sayuriama started forward, sword in hand. Nagato appeared on a giant beast. He shrugged as he moved a hand. “Well, maybe I can.”

“Will you make up your mind already!” Naruto yelled. Sayuriama cut in, swiping at him. 

“Nagato’s right. Pay attention! I am a master at preventing hand signs with my quick sword draw. My Taijutsu is excellent, but I was little trained in hand signs so I only know a few jutsu. My strongest point is my swordsmanship!” He countered her with a kunai. 

“Just who are you lady?” He tried to form a hand sign, but had to block as she charged. He grabbed a Kunai, eyes widening as she charged him.

“I was a former jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, and the sister of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju!” Naruto looked confused.

“That makes no sense!” She slashed hard, and he once again had to jump. “Mito Uzumaki was the first jinchuuriki of the fox and I’ve never heard about the First and Second Hokage having a sister.” Sayuriama smiled. 

“It was a shameful secret.” She flipped back as he formed what looked like a ball of energy, noticing the boy's face looking stricken at having to stop her. Jumping over him, she kicked his back. “I assume they never told anyone  _ why _ I died young, to keep my memory sacred. Naruto, above you.” The boy had to roll out of the way as she gave what could have been a bad slice. He was going easy on her, but if he was too nice, she could gain the upper hand.

“What happened? How did you die?” He looked sad, as if he was feeling her pain. She smiled, making him flush.

“Thank you, I can tell you really care about people.” He looked surprised. “I was killed in a power battle by Madara Uchiha.” The boy looked shocked, then furious. “Now fight me so he can’t do the same to you!” She jumped back, to stand on the treetops with a dexterity she shouldn’t have had. Nagato stepped in. 

She turned to look at Itachi, and Killer Bee who was doing well. Naruto seemed to be holding well against Nagato, despite everything. 

Suddenly, Naruto yelled. “Stay on your toes Octopops, watch out! You get hit by  _ amaterasu _ or  _ tsukuyomi _ and your done! That’s the  _ Mangekyo _ Sharingan!” Sayuriama blinked at the confusing mix of words. 

She saw Naruto suddenly gasp, and look as if were choking. His hands went to his mouth, and a disgustingly, a raven appeared. Sayuri flinched.

“What the hell?” Naruto choked out in disgust. 

“Excellent,” Itachi stated, making a large teardrop form on her head. “It’s out now.” Sayuriama jumped to the bird where Itachi was, looking at the crow. 

Naruto gasped as it finally exited.

“No way, way did a crow just come out of my mouth- are you kidding me?” He looked as disgusted as she felt.

She felt the strings again, and Nagato yelled something about  _ amaterasu _ . Everyone seemed incredible fearful of it, and she saw them move. Her own strings were pulled again. Nagato raised his hand, and she threw a kunai at the same time at Itachi. 

Both attacks were repelled.

“What was the hell that?” Nagato yelled to her.

“I don’t know.” He nodded, as she jumped to him.

“It wasn’t  _ it- _ ” She nodded, figuring that out for herself. She looked to Itachi, and saw his eyes were bleeding.

“Itachi- are you okay?” Itachi turned suddenly to Nagato, red rivulets on his cheeks. 

“ _ Amaterasu _ .” 

Black flames suddenly appeared on the giant brown dog Nagato had summoned. He turned to her. “That is  _ amaterasu _ . Black flames that never stop.” Nagato’s giant bird rose, and she felt nervous. It looked painful, and she readied herself. 

Itachi shook his head. “I won’t go after you.”

“That crow down there, Itachi is yours,” Nagato yelled, “what exactly did you do with that bird?”

“It worked.” 

Nagato looked surprised, then smirked, catching on, making Sayuriama very baffled, which unfortunately was getting to be a constant in this place. 

“Of course, I understand.” Nagato said, a small smile making Sayuriama frustrated. They were simply out of her league with their understanding. Itachi turned, and she jumped off the bird as a wave of black flame hit. She turned to the Uchiha as understanding hit her. Itachi was in control of his own body- He saved Naruto. 

“You seem to have your will back.” He nodded, jumping by Naruto, explaining. He had concealed a genjutsu in the raven to force goodwill towards the leaf village. The crow emerged in response to his sharingan, giving him free will. And something about a Shisui Uchiha, and his genjutsu. 

Itachi turned to her.

“I noticed that your re-animation is different than the rest of ours.” She held a blade up, the sealing jutsu on it visible, one she hadn’t noticed.

“It apparently has some bugs. My brother, Tobirama, attempted to raise me from the dead. It didn’t seem work as planned.”

“You’re in your original body- a body that has somehow delayed death” She bit her lip, Itachi worrying her. “If I change the seal, I could leave you with your own will.” 

“Well, let’s do that.” She said with a humored brow, making the boy smiled as well. 

“Your swordsmanship is brilliant.” He said a he avoided one of her parries. She blushed. It turns out there was more than one Uchiha who made her heart flutter. 

“Thank you. I could help give intel on Madara Uchiha- if it’s Madara Uchiha.” Hesitantly she added, “I knew him well.”

“I suspected you did.” She narrowed her eyes.

“You have a brilliant mind, Itachi Uchiha.” He gave her what was almost a smile.

“I need you to trust me, look into my eyes.” He raced forward, and they clashed. She shook at the contact, and for a moment, she turned to avoid him of her own will, her reaction involuntary.

That Sharingan terrified her.

But Itachi was two steps ahead of her. As she turned, biting her tongue he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his red eyes. 

Crows filled her vision and she lost consciousness. 

  
  



	3. Scroll 3

**Scroll Three**

 

 

The world inside Itachi’s head was filled with light. 

She found herself in a somewhat familiar green field, Itachi across from her looking better than he he had dead; which shouldn’t have surprised her. Clearly at some point Itachi had been a prime specimen of a man, similar to Hayo Uchiha. She suddenly felt an overwhelming burning of nostalgia, standing across an Uchiha in a green field.

He stepped forward, and Sayuriama smiled, flattered he would allow her her such a personal space. He stepped forward, free of the black cloak that had encumbered him. He was wearing a traditional blue shirt with an Uchiha emblem on the back. He turned to her. 

“This can only last a few seconds in the real world, but in here, we should have months. I wish to teach you more, to help you fight. And we can break Madara Uchiha’s seal on you.” He pulled a kunai out of his belt, twirling it around on a finger.

“How do you do it Itachi?” He gave her an interested look. “How could you even know that I had a contract seal?” She said empathetically, hands out.

He may have had the lightest of blushes for a moment, but he smiled to kindly it broke her heart. 

“It’s not hard to know if you’re looking for the right signs. A man like Madara Uchiha would want to keep what he presumes as his in close contact.” There was a wild red flush on her face she couldn’t quite conceal. “It’s like you knew him personally.” It wasn’t a barb to attack her- just a fact Itachi stated. 

She raised a hand, as if to her face, but instead settled it on the sword on her back. “You may be the most intelligent person I’ve ever met!”

“It’s amazing, with proper research, what one can assume.”

“Do you like to dance?” It was out of her mouth before she realized it.

Itachi gave her a confused expression, but shook it off with a patient smile.  

Then, his kind eyes went red.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Months, or moments later, she woke up with a start, a finger poking her. “Lady!  _ hey.  _ Wake up.” 

She pushed her hands against the churned grass.

“Naruto.”

She sat up with a start, hitting his head. He leaned back laughing. 

“Hey, lady, your eyes are normal now.” She blinked. “I mean, it doesn’t seem like you’re undead anymore.” She saw the other man-Killer Bee-behind him nodding. 

“That Itachi, the smart ninja he is, said this would happen, making her simply-  _ be _ .” He rhymed. 

“What do you mean.” Sayuriama turned in confusion. “Where is he?” Naruto held out his hand, helping her up.

“Before Itachi left he said that you  _ were _ alive, after he changed the seal. It seems like the reanimation jutsu wasn’t used on you in the same way.” Naruto said cheerfully. She noticed he no longer was glowing. “It’s like Nagato using the  _ Gedo Art Rinne Rebirth _ .” At her confused look he added, “Bringing people back to life.”

“Ah.”

“He said your brother, son of the same mother, must have accomplished this, a unique twist!” Bee said, continuous rhyming.

“Then, Tobirama did revive me?”

“Yeah, I dunno, it’s weird. But that’s not the jutsu he wrote down if he did.” She smiled.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t get seriously damaged.” She stopped, eyes widened. “Itachi is gone? To where?” After that ‘training session’ she couldn’t imagine anyone better to take down Madara Uchiha than Itachi Uchiha.

The irony.  

“He said he was gonna destroy this stupid jutsu caster. Me and Bee, on the other hand, are looking for Madara.” Naruto interjected, seemingly happy with the arrangement. She frowned. This boy was so young. What could Itachi mean by this? 

She put her hands on the ground, pushing up.

“I’m going with you.” She let the thick black cloak fall off. She was wearing her dark pants and shirt underneath, sword across her back. Both men looked to each other as she swatted off the dirt.

“No can do-” Bee said, “Won’t do good to harm you too.”

Sayuriama stood, feeling a new strength in her legs. “You can’t stop me. I can follow you.”

Bee raised his hands.”No can do, little boo!”

“Well,” Naruto said, “It will be hard.” She raised an eyebrow. 

They turned, then shrugged.

“If the lady wants, with no taunts, she can hang on me, and we will part-y!” Bee said, stepping close to her. Naruto turned, and gazed on her forehead rather intently. 

She stepped back.

“Wait, before we go then-” He turned to the bag on his waist, shuffling through it. He pulled something out- handing her a headband, the kanji for the Village Hidden in the Leaves on it. 

She froze.

“I’m... not..” Naruto laughed.

“Well Lady, if you’re going to fight, you’ll need it-” Tears came to her eyes, but she pulled her shoulder length hair back, letting Naruto tie it on her.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, no problem. Besides, being a former jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, and a Sister of the First and Second automatically qualifies you to wear one from Konoha! Now you’re an official Hidden Leaf ninja!”

She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. To his shock, she leaned forward, giving him kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Her feelings were cut short as Bee lifted her, causing her to yelp. The boys both began running again. “I can run!” She said emphatically, arms raised. 

“Just take a rest to recover.” Naruto said, Bee jumping along. “Here we go!” 

Sayuriama couldn’t help but disagree at the sentiment, but she smiled. She felt her stomach warm at this happy boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

She was still in Bee’s thick arms, wind whipping past the foliage. 

“Not to be rude, but I am perfectly capable of keeping up.” Bee didn’t answer, but he gave a slight smile.

“Octapop’s isn’t holding ya because he thinks you’re weak-” Naruto said with a smirk, slowing down a bit, so they were both level. To talk. 

Sayuriama flushed red. “I’m  _ not  _ weak-”

“Of course you’re not.” The way Naruto said it made her perk up, and suddenly she felt herself blush. As so looked at him she suddenly realized  _ why  _ Itachi had placed her in Naruto Uzumaki’s care. He was honest, in a way that must had hindered him being a ninja- He was overly optimistic. He seemed like sort of an idiot. Like Hashirama. She liked him alot. 

She touched the headband she had been given, the metal creating a deep feeling  in her. A sense of camaraderie; Loyalty. 

Trust. 

Something that no one had given her.

“Thank you.” Naruto turned slightly, a big smile on his face. His smile didn’t last, and suddenly his eyes got wide. 

“Don’t worry about it. But we got bigger problems- feel that?” Sayuriama let her chakra perk up, something Itachi Uchiha had taught her. She bit her lip.

“It’s him-”

“Ya, that  _ Madara _ .” Sayuriama’s eyes narrowed. They stopped, and Sayuriama found herself on her feet, mid air. She immediately braced herself, flying forward as she saw them all. A group of undead people, headed by the the orange masked bastard. She grit her teeth, drawing her blade.

To her surprise, instead of stopping short as she and Bee had, Naruto went straight forward, face first into the brawl. Actually, hitting the orange masked ninja mask  _ on his mask _ , in a reckless example of rage. 

This kid-

The man visibly had to back off, after Naruto hit him, but it was clear he was not injured from the impact. He looked over to them all glancingly, like they should even dare chance his consideration. 

“I should have slipped through you- But you couldn’t even scratch my mask?” He said rather disdainfully. Naruto gave a rather cheeky laugh, jumping back. Bee slapped him upside the head, telling him to settle down.

Sayuriama kept her eyes locked on the man.

“From the Nin-Tails power. Come now Naruto, I expect more than that.” The group of black-eyed puppet ninja flew towards Naruto and Bee. 

“ _ Magma Element blazing boulder Stream!”  _

But she ran forward, and began slashing when she came face to face with the masked man.

“Now aren’t you rather naughty.” He said briskly as her sword went through his arm. “You’ve chosen the wrong side.”

She braced herself as she saw a new mask, his eyes up close, his hand on her arm. One was clearly the sharingan, but the other was a strange purple ringed pupil, _ just like what Nagato had _ . 

She swiped at him, and he jumped back. 

“He would be angry if I hurt you, now that it appears you're actually alive. How do you do it?” Sayuriama raised an eyebrow. “Do you like these fellow extracted jinchuuriki? They look much worse than you-” 

So the rest of these were also former tailed beast holders. She lost her ground for a moment, but jumped back, settling again.

She charged forward, him catching the edge of her blade, cutting into his hand. “Men of your kind always have the same words, but in the end you always disappoint- don’t you-”

His grip tightened. 

She knew that in the flurry of battle around she only had herself to fight this despicable man, to defend Naruto. She  _ would  _ delay him, fight him alone. With maybe just a bit of Itachi. 

It was likely that the masked man wasn’t expecting a fight. He wasn’t anticipate her jutsu. “ _ Lighting style, Thrumming swing!”  _ Her sword shifted up, just enough to brush him. An electric shock shot through him, clear as his arm crackled and he loosened his hold.

It wasn’t much, as she knew she needed to keep her chakra in reserve for the real fight. But it did give the man enough of an surprise to let go. She slashed with her sword, hitting the edge of his robes, causing him to retreat behind one of his puppets. 

“Well then, I suppose you can always be  _ revived _ if you won’t come quietly.”

She held out her sword as the puppets stood back. Lightening fast Naruto and Bee were on either side of her. 

“Madara’s eyes- when he was revived at the other battlefield, they are the same.” Sayuriama turned slightly, and she heard a chuckle from the masked man. “This guy’s mask now has two eye holes!”

She paused, and this time felt the confusion show on her face. The masked man chuckled at her disturbed look.

“Ah yes, your worst nightmare,  _ Princess _ Senju.” The man turned to Naruto, humored enough to answer both questions. “Besides, this outfit is custom made out of special materials that are more suited for War.”

Naruto frowned. “So the other eye you’ve been hiding was the rinnegan, like Nagato and that other Madara. Well we’re going to stop you!” 

Sayuri’s mind was rushing now. 

_ Other Madara? How could there be another Madara....Unless he was revived as well. _

The masked man shifted down his head, talking to himself almost. “Damn you Kabuto...” She knew that name- the snake man.

Bee shifted next to her.

“Whadda ya mean ‘other’ Madara? I thought Madara was this masked punk here!” She felt the strong desire to run. Run away, hide in a cave and never come out. 

She held her ground. 

“Heh, ah, You can call me by my old name, Tobi, if you prefer. The war has already begun- my name no longer matters. Madara, Tobi, call me whatever you want.”

“Who the hell are you? Naruto asked, frustrated.

Hair fell over Sayuriama’s eyes as the man proclaimed who he was; or better yet, what he was-

“All I care about completing is the Moon’s Eyes Plan.“ 

  
  
  



	4. Scroll 4

 

**Scroll Four**

 

The ninja lay strewn on the desert field, unsure of enormous presence that had terrorized them with such ease. The five Kage themselves had been tossed and treated like genin. There was no comparison when it came to absolute power.

Madara already knew that.

He shouldn’t really pick on his  _ grandniece.... _ But she was too much like Hashirama for him to lessen the bombardment.

This generation of ninja was weak _.  _

Relative peace had made them unused to the terrible violence of constant combat, the ease which he tore through them. Had they other other redeeming features, he did not know. He supposed someone must care for them. 

 

However, it was not him.

 

The ruins around him stood as a testament to how much he didn’t give a damn if they all died right there, their flesh creating a patchwork of his power over the rocky field. 

He felt the pull of Obito as the five Kage rose again, pitifully trying to match him. 

_ Strange _

Now, why would Obito be calling for him?

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


Naruto had a tight grasp on Sayuriama as they both jumped clear of Bee’s cyclone attack that devastated the forest. For the moment most of the jinchuuriki were confused. The makeshift plan almost worked- until once again the masked devil appeared. 

They jumped apart, and she felt a transfer of chakra to her own. 

_ Senju.  _

Her eyes widened at the rumbling voice. 

_ Kurama _

She was getting faster now, catching up to the action around her. She jumped as one of the beasts lunged, sliding the hard edge of her blade to wound the tailed animal.

_ Sorry  _

Naruto was not so lucky. They were forced to retreat as all of the beasts attacked over and over. Sayuriama began to feel the strain as her sword and quick footwork could only fend off the terrifying red miasma beasts for so long. 

She jumped up, and had barely managed an unsteady grip on the giant eight tailed shoulder, when they were hit. She was plunged back, falling, trying to flip, but was still a second to slow.

The next time her head hit something hard, and her eyes went fuzzy, pain sharp. She saw the battle swirl in front her as tried to raise from the grass, but fell over. Her mind whirled trying to follow the figures who had turned into blurs. She suddenly felt exhausted, the weight of the world on her front, pushing her back into the dirt. 

She saw the faint yellow glow of Naruto as he ran forward, then clearly saw him get caught in some sort of chains. The masked figure jumped in his way, poised to end him. 

She bit her lip, letting blood run down her chin. 

_ NO _

_ She struggled to turn to her feet, knowing she did not have the strength to make it in time- but she had to do something. She fell over herself a few times, but rushed as best as she could- Till Bee caught her, forcing her back. _

_ NARUTO _

The masked man grabbed Naruto’s head, arm raised. She screamed his name, fighting against Bee’s grip. 

Then, like lightning, he was gone, Tobi’s metal bar going through the air into the tailed beast.

She had to do a double take as two men appeared around them, and Bee loosening his grasp meant that he likely trusted them. He didn’t let up completely, and for a minute she felt vertigo.

“Kakashi- Sensei! Bushy-Brows!” Naruto yelled in familiarity, in the arms of one of them. It was clear that they were allies just by his tone. 

Sayuri fell to her knees in relief. 

A smooth voice cut in, and she looked at the masked man speaking.  _ What  _ was up with masks now a days? “I can’t stay still when my team is here doing their best.” 

She was relieved when Naruto made a quick explanation of the strange things going on. Also something they had discovered in the battle earlier- the jinchuriki had rods implanted in them. 

She stood, and they turned to her, but Naruto nodded, and the men relaxed.

“She’s an ally.” 

They were by her side in seconds, and suddenly she was being held up. She looked up to a man, surprised to see a thin mask, a shock of silver hair much like one of the students she’d taught long ago- but with a long scar, revealing a red eye. He was clearly no full blooded Uchiha with that mop of silver hair.

His lazy smile surprised her. He gave her a look, not long, but enough for her to know she was safe.

“Welcome to the team then- Kakashi Hatake at your service.” She gave a small smile as he transferred some chakra into her, making her vision go straight.

The green garbed man jumped forward. “Such youth and righteousness will win! Might Gai!” The strange, green garbed man, with a sad bowl cut hair-do yelled. Not a great look, but she wasn’t going to complain at back-ups.

“Two more joining isn’t going to change anything.” They all turned to their enemy. The masked man looked down on them. 

She grit her teeth. _Arrogant_ _Bastard. “oh?”_

_ “ _ Not against my visual prowess and the power of the Tailed Beasts, pretty Sayuriama.”

She squared her shoulders.

“We have the Sharingan on our side too.” Sayuriama felt some hope again as Naruto pointed to the masked man, pointing out that he was blustering. These new men were obviously capable. 

She turned up to Kakashi, noting the blushing looks the green ninja was taking at her, but ignoring them.  _ There was no time for this. _

“He’s a puzzle-” She said, “He slips through every attack we put at him.”

“That’s inconvenient.” The Kakashi said, almost too casually. “We’ve met him before, unfortunately.”

“Good, then I don’t need to explain much.”

“Just yourself really.” She nodded.

“Sayuriama Senju, Brought back to life, and happy turncoat to your side.” He turned, and she saw a brief smile through his mask. To his credit he didn’t make any comment if he recognized the name, which he must have.

“At your service.” She smiled, remembering a similar name, a long time ago. 

“Charmed. We should talk when things are a little calmer...” He raised his eyebrow, curious at her forwardness.

“Sure- It’s a date then.”  _ Now that made her flush. _

“And I  _ am Might Gai, Konoha’s sublime green Beast! _ ” 

The green suited man was promptly ignored, as beast used the moment to charge at them.

Once again, she and Naruto were pulled to safety, this time with Kakashi hold her up. 

“Thank you,” She said to the masked man who had her. “I have no strength left, but If I can recover chakra I could do some medical healing.”

“Anything for a beautiful women.” He joked, she couldn’t help but smile at his light attitude. Oh, if she had met this man earlier... if he had not likely been a grandchild of her time. She turned her her, grateful, and she beamed back. They turned to the beast, shocked to see it turn on Tobi. 

He raised his hands, and the beast fell hard. Tobi, seeing how he had her attention raised his voice.

“I hope your not forgetting,  _ that you are taken.”  _ There was such malice behind the voice she stepped back. “Kakashi Hatake- here is some free advice.  _ Don’t take things you cannot hold.” _

He sneered, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow at the comment. Guy and Naruto jumped to them and Guy turned, confused.

“Why did he stop the beast’s power?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi answered, “But it looks like he’s not able to control it fully. Maybe that’s why-” He was cut off, and the small group turned as the beast roared with a fury. 

She flinched at the sound. 

“He’s in pain...” She muttered softly, Kakashi giving her a glance. 

Suddenly, Naruto started laughing. “The eight tails and nine tails are fighting.” He turned to her. “The Nine-tails said he misses you.” Her eyes opened wide, and all the men looked to her.

“How are the eight tails and nine-tails able to talk to one another?” She questioned.

“Telepathy-” Bee answered, “It’s rare and interesting to see.” Kakashi stepped forward.

“What are you mumbling about Naruto? Don’t get distracted just because I’m here.” She couldn’t help but smile as Naruto immediately straightened up at Kakashi’s words. 

Kakashi next turned to her. “Sayuri, I need you to keep out or range to recover. You're the only ninja who doesn’t know our strengths and training. Watch and help us later.” She jumped back, quick to take his orders, knowing an authoritative voice when she heard one. She knew she would just get in the way.

Then, the fight once again started. 

They were amazing, and even more when she could keep up with them. Beast after beast she watched them dance, and to her shock a quote of Madara’s came to her mind.

_ They were on the lake, her balance better. Able to move. She knelt, flicking some water up at him. He turned, eyes crimson, his voice low. Wet beads dripped down his lithe face, smirking. _

_ “You want to dance with me?” _

Suddenly she saw a huge crash, then Naruto who had been flying through the air, disappearing. She once again yelled his name, indecision making her feet glued to the forest floor until her conscience moved her to where she saw Naruto land. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The Nine Tails was facing its own inner turmoil. Naruto was trapped in the jaws of the monkey, yet his pride was stopping him from helping. Memories of those who had oppressed him were ever constant in him.

_ Madara Uchiha,  _ The human he  _ hated _ .

 

Hashirama Senju, the bastard who sealed him again and again.

 

Mito Senju, the women who oppressed him with her tranquility.

 

Kushina Namikaze, The fierce pepper who left him bereft for years.

 

Naruto, the brat who wanted to take his hate.

 

_ No matter how they say it... Humans always saw only one thing. _

 

He saw her running to the battle again.

No, she had never said it. She had told him...

_ Maybe that’s why they wasted their lives so foolishly- because they only had one. _

 

She had always meant her adoration. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

She had rushed forward, when Bee raised a hand, motioning her back. She stopped, to jump away. _ She had to have faith.  _

_ Trust these men... _

That’s when she felt the nine tails. She ran back, jumping to the top of a tall tree to gain a view. It was clear that the Tobi fellow wouldn’t bother with her until he was done stealing the beasts. 

She could feel him giving Naruto strength. She didn’t know the state of their relationship, but she could guess- and she was extraordinarily happy at this turn of events. Then, she fell to the ground, watching them talk, Kakashi and guy fighting Tobi and the other tailed beasts. Then, the beast threw up about a hundred Naruto’s.

She wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes in exhaustion. 

There was a sudden power surge. Her eyes flew open. 

 

If the tailed beast trusted them, so could she.

 

The sphere had lit up the sky, and she was incredibly fortunate she had jumped back. The power blew out the entire area, turning forest into rubble and singeing her. She had to jump into the air to avoid most of the residual blast, jumping forward to quickly search out her comrades. 

To her relief she saw Naruto high in the air, safe. Soon, Kakashi and Guy were behind him also, and she went forward, immediately diving out chakra. Naruto gave her a wide smile, nodding. She ignored the casual chatter behind her, to focus on him- A movement caught her eye.

The man. She was surprised to she him reach for the fan on his back. She sneered- That was....  _ Madara’s battle fan.  _ She would know it anywhere. 

“SUMMONING JUTSU!”

Behind him a large statue appeared, pain carved into its face. 

“ _ Let’s play.” _

She smiled as Naruto proclaimed he would bash in Tobi’s mask. She unsheathed her sword.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_ Obito knew the back of Sayuriama Senju well. Often times Madara would take him into his dream world and the old man would spend hours watching the thick veil of long dark hair that hid her face. It seems as if old man Madara was scared of the woman, as he didn’t dare bother her, and the thought of  _ forcing _ her to turn never struck him.  _

_ She had a fine, supple body, curiously wrapped in a dark blue kimono bearing the Uchiha Symbol. If Obito was lucky, her long white neck would peek through.  _

_ Yes, even that glimpse revealed that she was beautiful. _

_ He hadn’t realized that she would have such fire when he finally saw her eyes.  _

_ She was extraordinary, and could imagine how much a vision she would have been in a day where there wasn’t surgery to change appearances. Even now she was glowing, dirty and torn as she was, a smile that was the sun. He was impressed with the Will of Fire she carried but he wasn’t going to stop now. His heart longed from Rin, as he knew Madara’s must for the young woman.  _

_ Because she wasn’t real. _

She was not real, for this world was not real.

 

He deflected all the attacks with great skill. Five against one, and he was still winning. 

He didn’t bother seriously targeting the girl- she was useless, not a threat. Not to mention Madara _would be_ _very_ upset if she had to be resuscitated. 

Alive her presence may be a surprise the man may enjoy. Let the old man relish this woman who had the same look Rin did. And it may give Tobi the upper hand.

Her eyes promised a fight. Fighting for the losing side, and Passionate admiration for those she stood by would infuriate Madara. It was unfortunate she was being so stubborn, but it would be brutal to watch the woman die. 

She was sharp, despite knowing very little of what was truly happening. Realizing with Kakashi Hatake that he could transport with Kamui- Darting to the person who most needed her back up. She had a talent for it.

Shame she had never turned when he was young, or he may have liked her too. Obito did curse his wandering mind a bit later. He was not happy when Naruto cracked his mask,  _ due to this distraction _ .

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sayuriama was quick to gather that Kakashi must have known the man, when the mask finally fell off his face. She had to rush forward and pull Kakashi to the ground with her as the man fired flames at them, as the masked nin was in a shocked state. 

Naruto was in front of them, defending them from the onslaught. She would have to help- She pulled him, smacking his face lightly.

“You can do this! Kakashi!”

_ But her confidence was to be destroyed in a second _

  
  


“ _ You seem to be having fun here, Obito.” _

She had raised him to his knees, but couldn’t help stumble back, Kakashi looking to her as she lost her balance. 

They both shared a look of devastation.

She lowered her face, full of pain as she looked through the settling rubble and dust at the black glad figure who had finally joined the battle.

_ He’s alive _

Kakashi turned towards the explosion, not needing her answer.

_ Madara _

  
  



	5. Scroll 5

**Scroll Five**

 

She heard Guy’s confusion, Naruto’s yell, Kakashi’s quiet swearing, and under it, her own heart.  The beating gradually got louder and louder until that’s all she heard, hands white as she grabbed Kakashi's sleeve. Kakashi turned to her, saying something she couldn’t hear, her eyes gazing up through the clearing rubble, her breathing short.

His ruthless charisma was apparent, in this best domain. He didn’t have a scratch him, armour only tainted with the slightest dust.

Ravishing and intense he turned to his subordinate, casually letting his chakra blow over them to silently threaten them into submission. 

_ She _ had been the arrogant one to think she could play with him and not be burned. This atmosphere of dread, and the temperature seemed to raise as her heart pounded. Her disbelief that he could be here had made her safe.

She didn’t even realize that she was slowly inching backwards with Kakashi, that she had gripped her sword. 

_ She could run... _

They were near the treeline. She pivoted, but was shocked when Kakashi, grabbed her shoulder, looking into her eyes. The look told her that he was staying, to the end.

The beating stopped, the sound of the outside returning. She felt the sweat drip down her face, her breathing heavy. 

“Sayuri- breath.” It was gentle but brought her back. 

She knew that they wouldn’t blame her if she ran. 

 

Deep, under the thick fear she had, something touched her soul. The fear tried to consume it, but the thought formed.

 

_ They had trusted her... Naruto had.  _ She dug her feet in the ground. 

 

There was no doubt that he was a professional butcher, this war had not seemed to even faze him. He was authoritarian, strict and merciless to those who crossed him l, even undead. 

_ Yet, he had endless patience in teaching her.  _ The soft obsidian eyes were now a blazing fire. 

Only now could she appreciate that she must never have been anything but an ant that he could crush with a mere swipe, a favorite tool to torture her brothers.

To have possessed  _ her _ he had controlled the Senju clan, even if only to gain the undivided attention of Hashirama. Yes, Itachi Uchiha had filled her in on his fall after she died. The small amount of emotion it gave her, she was unable to feel now. She just felt that crushing fear of knowing that no thing she did could possibly help the situation. 

He crossed his arms, dark eyebrows slanted in judgment as a black king he was. He was  _ magnificent _ . The nightmares and daydreams she couldn’t shake, even in this twilight life.

She had been taken by a lie that such a superb man could care about a girl with nothing but beauty and pedigree. That fabrication that had let him completely destroy her and her tender, precious Senju family. 

A man she desperately loved and feared in same measure, who would use her till she was nothing.

 

That’s when Naruto turned towards her. His eyes were slitted, voice not his own. The Nine-tails.

“ _ Go Senju. I can smell your terror from here.”  _

Her heels dug in, her bloodless face half hidden behind Kakashi, who too busy to notice the fox talking to her. Kakashi seemed frozen, staring at the man Naruto had unmasked moments before.

Her memories flickered back to a burning inn. “Senju, I know what you’re thinking, but you need to go till you can control yourself.” Her fists tightened.

“I...I can’t.” The beast inside of Naruto jumped back, to her level. 

“You can’t pretend with me, princess.” The fox jumped forward, in front of her, his face getting into her own. “This will not help” He said sharply, like a slap to wake her up. “Wake up or leave. You will kill your new friends like this.”

She felt the fox switch back to give Naruto control. The boy gave her a concerned look, but he must of had steel in him. He was unafraid, whether because he didn’t know, or because knew that it was too late to go back.

The man, unmasked, and  _ Madara _ were talking. She saw him take in the scene. The paused, his face tilting in her direction. Too late.

 

_ It was too late to turn _

 

Looked down, fingers tightening on the blade. 

She glanced up, then to her surprise, Naruto was standing close in front of her, blocking off  _ his  _ view. It was a gutsy thing to do, because he almost certainly knew she was there-  _ who  _ she was. Funny that she would always find herself at odds with him. 

She vaguely heard Naruto yelling, asking him what happened to the others. 

Then, for the first time in one hundred years, she heard that arrogant tone of his.

“Who knows. They’re probably not okay. But,  _ my my my _ .” A chill swept down her back, contrasting the slightly muggy air. She saw Obito throw a familiar Gunbai straight into his hands of  _ him _ . 

Madara openly turned to her. “What a pleasant surprise.” She clenched her fists, refusing to see him from behind Naruto. “Now now, princess. No use in using such prideful airs. We’re long past  _ this. _ ” He said, mockingly. She looked up quietly, as much dignity as she could bear.

Time slowed at their eyes locked, his long spiky dark hair waving about his face. His processing time was as incredible as ever, but she saw him give a slow arrogant, amused look at her headband, another somewhat cold one at her kid protector, and a furiously angry one at her defiant gaze.

“As beautiful as ever,  _ Sayuriama _ .” Long dark lips in a frown. Red eyes, covered in dark lashes, his hand went up, large fan pressing into the ground in the most casually deceptive manner.

The unmasked man turned to him, a frown distorted by major scarring on the left side of his face. “It wasn’t in the plan, but I figured you’d be amused.”

“How touching, Obito.”

”You can, of course, have her. After all, she’s yours.” Obito replied smoothly. She flinched, angry. 

“Hn.” Madara replied. Then she saw chakra, clearly visible, surround him. “No point in delaying the inevitable, and they are in no position to bargain. Not even to  _ dance. What a shame. _ ” His wide smile turned to her, and to her horror she  _ felt butterflies _ . “Come Sayuriama. Come now and I’ll spare most of your little friends.” He opened his palm, motioning her like a dog.

She tightened, shaken by the threat, and heard Naruto growl at the crass gesture. Undeniably she was still attracted to this magnificent man. He knew that this was the sort of offer she would be forced to consider- Naruto and his friends were tired and beaten. She moved to go around, but was stopped as four ninja stood in front of her. Kakashi, Gai, Bee and Naruto. 

Naruto stepped forward, shielding hermore.“You got some balls talking to a lady like that.” Naruto drawled. “Sayuri is way to nice for you jerks to mock.”

“Yes! You are  _ mistaken  _ if you think we will just step aside” Gai agreed, pumping his fist.

Naruto nodded, pointing a finger at Madara.“You can tell Madara that this is a message from Sayuri to him.” His tone was clear, and it visually made Madara stiffen, as Naruto  _ laughed- as the nine-tails in Naruto laughed _ . “Sayuri can depend on us- more than you. We’re her real friends!”

She froze at the insult only the fox could make. The beast was slighting him for her. Letting her  _ ignore him _ . Her refusing to talk to him was make Madara crazy. 

In an act of outrageousness, Naruto grabbed her, moving her across the field. It was clear she would not be engaging with Madara at all if he could help it. 

Obito stepped forward in anger, turning as if he would also be punished for such ridiculousness. To his surprise, Madara smirked, putting the hand on his hip. 

“It seems like there still some fire here yet. It would be boring if it was too easy. After all, that wouldn’t be very like the Leaf Village Shinobi. And it makes my blood race to know I have a worthy prize.” 

Naruto, turned around as Madara and Obito were talking. He rushed forward, a black ball in his hand, as he had taken the distraction she gave him to strike. He struck the fan that Madara had lifted. 

“Uchiha reflection.” With narrowed eyes he flipped it back, creating a huge path of destruction.

She raised her arm as debris came her way.  

Naruto was  _ flung _ back and Madara informally turned to Obito, smirking off the boy like he was petulant child. She braced herself to hold her ground in the battle of nerves she was having with herself. Naruto wouldn’t not save her from another attack, despite his good intentions. 

“I’ll get the  _ jinchuriki _ , as well as the girl.  _ You _ take those other two down.” Madara jumped hard into the air, rushing at her. 

She was pulled back as Kakashi grabbed her, pulling them both back. She stood behind him, dust falling away.She sheathed her sword. It was clear she was no match for him, and would simply need to dodge, build her chakra to give to the front line.  She saw Naruto grit his teeth, eyes flash in this already glowing state.

“I won’t let that happen, idiot! After all, I’m the fourth Hokage’s son!” 

Madara jumped down across him. 

“I see. I was going easy on you, because you’re the actual jinchuriki, but I’m warning you, I won’t hold back with this-” He raised his hand. “Hashirama’s wooden dragon. He used it to hold down my ninetails- “ Madara tilted his head her way, “ _ Stand back. I don’t want to hurt my little bird _ .” She bit her lip, feeling Kakashi’s hand on her back, bolstering her to not run. She turned her face away from him.

“You better watch out old man!” Naruto yelled.

Sayuriama turned at the sound of movement to her left. She saw both men charge as she jumped away. She saw Kakashi and Obito in the distance on one side of the field, Gai on the other. It would be tactically better to get away from Madara...

“Amazing how a woman can have so many faithful men at her beck.” She turned, as the tone was dripping with... jealousy- but ground flew up obscuring both men  and she was diverted to Obito, pulling her sword out.

To her horror she saw Kakashi as he was kneed in the face. 

Her sword clashed against his giant shuriken meant for Kakashi’s face. Obito’s eyes glared down at her. 

“Shouldn’t you be back with your  _ husband _ ?” 

He must not have been expecting her knee to hit his chest and he flew back. She pointed her sword at him.

She stood in between them, sword pointed at him, voice quiet. “Why are you like this?”

“Lady Sayuri-” She heard Kakashi say. “Don’t get in the way...”

Obito rose, brushing off his shoulder, gazing at her like she had grown a second head. “Hn. Women like you are are always so optimistic, trying to change the world to this nice place. You need to grow up. You should be glad we intend to remake the world.” He lifted his giant shuriken. “Wipe away all the trash here.” He turned to look at Kakashi, and see  _ knew  _ he was consumed with hatred. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill her to kill Kakashi.

She flinched, and it was enough. His arm barely seemed to move as the metal flew at her, arching above her head to hit Kakashi. She couldn’t deflect it with her sword... but she could stop it, or change it’s direction slightly with herself. She braced to let it hit her. 

She held her breath but a giant yellow  _ thing  _ appeared, grabbing the shuriken mid spin. She didn’t realize how still she had been, how ready she was to feel pain, until she heard Naruto’s voice.

She heard Naruto’s voice.

“I am NOT trash! I don’t plan on becoming trash either! I will STOP YOU!  _ I’ll NEVER LET MY COMRADES DIE _ , NOT MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.” She turned at Obito.

“Hear that.” He scowled at her. “Hope will never die.”

She heard Kakashi’s voice, the sound of him taking a stand again. “I’ll deal with this- Take down the statue-” She switched him places, or better to say he switched places with her. Now with a bit of free space she turned to find the statue thing- Looking back, she saw the eight tails break the wood constriction he was under. She saw Naruto holding the shuriken, and what looked like Madara on the field opposite. She sheathed her sword.

She was clear to get to the statue. She looked down at the seals Kakashi had covertly given her. If she could get them on the thing they could interrupt the plan, gain control, and release the other tailed beasts.

The red miasma of the combined beasts was growing inside the statue and she jumped towards it. A rough landing, but she balanced forward again, even as an earthquake like force made her stumble.

As she ran, her shadow in front of her became lighter and lighter. To her horror she felt the heat before it got to her. Her figure to become dark against the light. She heard her name cut off by the explosion-

Naruto screamed her name as the after wave hit her. She tripped at the wind caught her, shoving her unto the ground, making her lose the seals, all of the creating a series of little explosions in a giant one. Chips of rock blew into her, a hundred dabs of pain on her skin. She threw her sword into the ground, leaving a large rivet in the earth to slow herself.

She force her eyes open, only to see a huge boulder flying towards her, only a thin sheet of metal to stop it. She raised her sword, readying for whatever came, breathing in. 

The loud thud of rock on metal. She could feel the huge burst of wind rush around something that had landed in front of her, something protecting her. The inverted pressure blew her back against the object that had been shoved into the ground before her, making her kiss metal, and she forced her eyes to open.

She gasped as saw the Uchiha pattern,the red and white that was seared into her mind _. _ She couldn’t hear anything for a moment, the metal burnished to show her distorted reflection. She saw movement behind her and so she gripped her sword and swung-

She was met by his cold smirk of triumph, her wrist in his hand. With his other one he casually lifted his Gunbai which he had thrown to protect her. 

With wrist in hand he sat back, the large rock that had been made to crush her was now settled behind him, putting her in the awkward position of kneeling before him subserviently. Her knuckles became bloodless, one hand flat against the ground, forcing to keep her balance.

“Sayuriama- no, it’s Sayuri to all now, isn’t it.” She didn’t answer, but noted the nickname that only her closest confidants had called her one hundred years ago. It didn’t pass him that it was no longer a private term, but as she felt most of their relationship has been a hoax, why not honor it?

She quickly pulled away, hoping to catch him off guard to jump away. He barely raised a brow at her effort, easily tugging her down, head between his thighs. 

“Your recklessness almost killed you.” 

She gritted her teeth, fear making her breathing unsteady, but spiteful. 

“Will you not yet acknowledge me,  _ wife _ ?” 

Even face down it was not hard to imagine the derision of the statement. As delicious as it was to ignore him, this did promt a reaction. He twisted her arm, making her gasp, standing.

“ _ You can go to hell. _ ”

She punched him, a hit that he somewhat wearily took, shrugging of to his shoulder. Both knew he could have avoided it entirely, and maybe even should have. It wasn’t a hard hit, but enough of one to make him adjust her positioning, albeit she kept her head turn away from him.

The words were petty, but they filled her with triumph. If he was going to force this,  _ force her to live in a world without her family,  _ then he wasn’t going to bully her. Even if he did kill her, this time she would fight the entire way.

XXXXXXXX

She refused to look at him.

He knew she would be angry. After all, he had been part of her death. But he had to make her understand; this beautiful women, even with her hair cut, the ridiculous headband, cuts and bruises did nothing to spoil her. 

Long lashed and furious, he knew she would not easily surrender to him at any point. This second life had made her disobedient and forgetful of who she belonged to.

“Very well then- _ I will take you with me _ .” 

He smirked as her face went bloodless. He turned towards the sky.

“Shall we get started?”

The moon turned red as the ten tails erupted from the earth. 

  
  



	6. Scroll 6

**Scroll Six**

 

Sayuriama grit her teeth as she kept her face turned away from the man. He was lording his own war over her and it made her want to spit in his face. 

Dirt typooned around them, raising her hair wildly, but refused to pat it down, to see the determined look in those blood red eyes-  _ the desire she couldn’t accept _ . A finger drew her chin up, compelling her to look at his handsome face, look and remember  _ how much _ she had desired him.

It was a tortuous aching for him.

She twisted sharply, moving to grab the spare kunai he would keep in his pants. He must not have expected her to be forward enough for such a move, but in a moment she had the metal in her other hand, forcing Madara to grab both her wrists, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Only after a fair amount of pressure was added did she drop the kunai. Then he transferred both wrists to one hand, grabbing the kunai with the other, slipping it away. 

“Heh. Well done.” Sayuriama gritted her teeth, flipping over, hoping to break his wrist.  This time she saw his face, the cold anger he had. Instead of breaking his hold, and his wrist, he flipped her onto to rock, crushing her against the stone. “Just as before.”

He brought her closer, chest to chest, forearm across her neck. “Anymore complaints?” He sneered. His hair fell on her face, and for the first time, she looked up at him.

“I’d rather die than willingly touch you.”

It was her turn to gasp as her face whipped to the side, hitting the rock. 

Pain erupted from the slap he gave her, his hand flexing his long slender fingers, matching the red mark on her face, lip bleeding. The ground moved again, and she would have fallen to the ground if his other arm hadn’t been stabilizing her. 

The ninja headband she was wearing fell to the dirt and her hand desperately stretched for it, choking for breath as he tightened his grip.

“Your brothers did a poor job of teaching you obedience, little bird. I shall remedy this later.” 

She didn’t say anything, eyes narrowed, pain making her dizzy. He kicked the headband away, into the gaping desert. She cried out as it disappeared into a crater. 

“For now you are a distraction.” 

Sayuriama her eyes were heavy, and to her shame, she felt tears. 

Madara Uchiha inability to feel equal to her dear Hashirama had never left him. He projected that one on her, feeling she wasn’t his equal _.  _ No, perhaps a desirable means to an end, but never an companion. She hadn’t hoped that maybe there was more behind his decision to romance her then his jealous betrayal.

Was this possessive grip he had to have over because he perhaps harbored some tender sentiment beyond just wanting to use her? Or was it because she was a trophy over the Senju?

A husband she would never be able to give into, because in the end his biggest enemy was himself. 

_ From the moment she heard his voice she was his.  _ The silliness of her crush. Their first kiss. The day he left her for being too soft to leave her village. His hatred of her love for her brothers. The day he killed her because of that bond.

She was weak because she loved, and she accepted it. 

Because she could not yield to him as a woman- not if it meant accepting his will. The lives of these people, the honor of her long dead family, depended on her ability to help now. To distract and disarm him in any way possible. 

“I pity you, Lord Madara.” 

That must not have been the response he was expecting. His longer fingers lifted her chin, running across her broken lips, coming away with blood. For a moment she relished them there, giving him a smoldering look. 

She took him in, gazing at this sharp jaw, admiring his straight nose, the curve of his lips. She let him see her adoration, feel the warmth of her gaze, the devotion she had for him, the pain it took to deny him those things.

“Oh, little bird?” He said, voice deepening at her change in pace. The sensual change in the tone of his voice didn’t intimidate her as his eyes seemed to gain depth.

He bent over, their noses touching softly. Slowly she leaned forward,  _ almost  _ pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Instead she let her breath kiss his lips.

“Even so, I refuse you.” 

She pulled back, lowering her lashes.

This time, he didn’t bother smacking her around. Only now she really angered him. No punishment would fit the crime- the crime of showing that she was capable of loving him and denying him in equal parts.

Instead he grabbed her chin. She closed her eyes, knowing that looking into his own would be the end of her distraction. 

The ten tails roared.

“Hmph. Such impertinence you Senju bitch. You should be begging me to spare your pathetic new friends, pleading with me with your body.” 

She smiled. Her friends were more than capable of defeating him. Her face remained deliciously defiant, a smooth confidence unfolding. 

She wasn’t expecting the firm hand that roughly seized her backside. 

Her eyes automatically flew open at such an disrespect.  _ Which is what the Uchiha had known. _

The Uchiha’s mangekyou Sharingan caught her the moment her own lovely eyes opened, catching her in their trance. She slumped over, Madara catching her in his arms. 

He sneered. The woman was audacious to a fault. 

_ Damn.  _ One hundred years and she still made his heart thunder. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Naruto’s fury grew when he saw Sayuri being slung over Madara Uchiha’s shoulder. With her in his arms, Madara landed on the ten tails head, followed by Obito. 

He was about to go over there, recklessly, when he felt the ninetails tug, the golden chakra stopping him. “Stop, Naruto.” He turned to look at the fox, and Kakashi, who was near, turned to hear his advice.

“I gotta save her! She told me she was  _ killed _ last time she met Madara!” The Nine-tails shook his enormous head. 

“It would be foolish, and he’s expecting it.” Naruto raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

“But-”

“The Uchiha won’t hurt her.” The fox stated.

“He’s killed her! She said so-”

“Naruto. She is Madara’s wife.” Naruto stopped, mouth open. “He wouldn’t kill her again.”

“What?” 

The fox rolled his eyes.

“We don’t have time for this.” Naruto’s eyebrow shot up. Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the Uchiha duo. He noted the smooth manner Madara held her. “She was killed when he tried to exorcise me from her. I have a much better reason to hate Madara Uchiha than most, and I’m telling you this is good.”

“What!?! No way a bastard like him deserves to be married to Sayuri!” Naruto loudly retorted, which was promptly ignored.

Kakashi frowned, as he saw Madara carefully hand the body over to Obito. The younger Uchiha disappeared, and reappeared in another moment. It was clear that he had placed her out of harm's way, in the other dimension. 

“Kurama’s right, Naruto. It will be best for Sayuri to stay out of danger. It’s clear Madara doesn’t wish for her to be hurt or caught up in the fight.”

Naruto frowned, but nodded. There weren’t many options, and through he had a strong desire to protect her, there was little he could do.

“Hold on Sayuri! Just let us deal with these jerks, and we’ll come get you.”

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

From across the field, Madara raised an eyebrow. Obito turned to him, looking over the stern expression. Even so, he knew Madara was angry now. 

“Such loyalty.”

“The young always are. I had  _ planned _ to capture those two before the ten tails fully revived, but they’re surprisingly good.” It wasn’t really a compliment, but more a complaint. 

“I’d like to start the infinite tsukuyomi ritual right away.” Madara said sharply.

Madara didn’t bother looking at Obito.

“That massive genjutsu requires time to summon the moon. They’ll interfere with the jutsu... It will go more smoothly if we use the statue’s power to get rid of them first.” Madara turned, eyes narrowed. “Don’t you agree?”

Obito  frowned. “ _ Madara _ ... You just want to test out the ten tails power, don’t you.” Obito turned forward. That’s why you deliberately....” He paused. This was personal now. They had brought the woman, and that was enough of reason for him to hate them. She defended these men, so now they were going to die.

Obito smirked.

_ Madara Uchiha _ was jealous.

Obito’s frown deepened. “You’re like a brat.” Madara smirked at his younger subordinate. “A kid who got his candy taken from him.”

Madara didn’t bother turning. 

“Heh, Obito. You should know that brats are impatient, touchy fools.”

He had waited long enough to know the difference.


	7. Scroll 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting a warning about sexual violence here.
> 
> If you have any triggers, skip the last sequence with Sayuriama dreaming.

Scroll Seven

* * *

_I'm putting a warning about sexual violence, and swear words here._

_If you have any triggers, skip the last sequence with Sayuriama dreaming._

* * *

 

Sasuke Uchiha hadn’t really put much thought into  _ why  _ Madara Uchiha, forefather and bastard in general, had such hatred against the Village Hidden in the Leaves. 

When he had been intercepted by the so called Madara, he had been so stunned by the news of who Itachi  _ really  _ was, what he had sacrificed, that he hadn’t taken much else in consideration.

He thought he knew it all- The discrimination of the Uchiha being forefront of why Itachi was eventually forced to take the steps he did.  _ He hated the Leaf for what they did to Itachi Uchiha. _

So he wasn’t expecting  _ this _ turn of plan.

Before him was the four previous Kage of the Leaf, each with skills and power that superseded those of their generation.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Also known as Konoha’s Yellow Flash, as well as the father of Naruto. He looked the most unsettled at coming back to life. Still collected and perceptive, he shrewdly looked around at his forefathers. He looked a mix of awestruck and confident.

Next to him was the Third Hokage, who he was very familiar with. Hailed as the Best of Shinobi, he was directly responsible for teaching Orochimaru. Responsible for  _ Itachi. _

The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was a counter to the optimism of his brother. He  _ felt  _ pragmatic. His solid nature, he felt steady, but cold. He felt Suigetsu shiver as Tobirama turned his gaze on him.

Then there was this guy.

_ The first Hokage was beaming at him. _

Hashirama Senju, the man of unmatched prowess, was sort of a ridiculous guy. One minute he was brooding, and next his boisterous personality filled the room. Between threaten and laughing he controlled the room with an unnatural charisma.

_ Who was this guy? _

As much as his curiosity bit at him, Sasuke had a more pressing matter to figure out.

_ What does being a ninja for village mean? _

XXXXXXXXX

Hashirama Senju was surprised by the request, but he obliged Sasuke Uchiha, letting the boy ponder over the answer he had received.

“Tell me one more thing, First Hokage.” 

Hashirama, who was sitting, nodded.

“Yosh.”

“When Madara first approached me, he made a vague reference that he was seeking to take back what you had stolen. He made it sound more like it was a possession.”

For the first time, Hashirama frowned. Immediately Tobirama became stiff.

“This is hardly pertinent to the-” Tobirama began, but Hashirama raised his hand, stopping him

“It’s probably time that we stop pretending like she didn’t exist, Tobirama.” Hashirama shifted, turning to his younger brother and both gazed intently, battling with their eyes. 

The entire room seemed to lean in as Tobirama threatening flared his chakra. The Third Hokage shuffled knowingly. Finally, the stare down between the brothers finished, Tobirama tilted away, face indignant.

“Hmph.” 

Hashirama put a hand behind his head. “Sorry about this. It can’t be helped when it comes to family matters.”

“Family?” Orochimaru asked lightly, his slick demeanor grasping for what was going on.

“Well, technically, Madara Uchiha is our-” Tobirama glared at him, scoffing angrily, but not stopping Hashirama’s explanation. “He’s our brother-in-law. He was...  _ somewhat _ ... married to our sister.”

A pin could have dropped and been heard. The fourth Hokage’s mouth opened in shock, blue eyes widening.

“What?” 

Hashirama awkwardly laughed as Tobirama muttered something under his breath that sounded like swearing or a very complicated jutsu.

“Sayuriama.” Hashirama said, the fondness in his voice clear, “Was her name.”

The third Hokage nodded. “She was very lovely-” 

The Fourth Hokage raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a shampoo brand?”

Tobirama turned, gazing at the entire crowd, before sneering at the Fourth who leaned back in his fury. “ _ She was more than  _ just _ beautiful. She was everything to us-”  _

Hashirama laced his fingers together, still calm, cutting him off.“She wouldn’t want you to hold onto this.”

“ _ Hashirama _ . Now is not the time.”

“Well, it seems that the Senju clan does have their secrets, don’t you.” Orochimaru smirked. “Sayuriama Senju. That sounds familiar, but I can’t say I’ve heard of her more than lightly in the archives. 

Hashirama raised a hand to the Third Hokage. “You had met Sayuriama, haven’t you, Hiruzen?”

The old man merely nodded, a flushing coming on her face.

“Passingly, a few times.” There was no reason to tell his mentors that he had exclusively gone to the school to teacher watch. It  _ had _ helped him grow as a ninja... and maybe a young man. “I tried not to...  _ embarrass _ her memory in anyway. As neither of the previous Hokages had written of her, neither did I deem it necessary.”

There was a pause.

“Her marriage to Madara didn’t end well for either parties.” Hashirama said sadly, as if he didn’t quite regret the marriage, but the circumstances. Tobirama huffed.

“Tell the  _ full _ truth Hashirama- married is hardly the correct word for what he did to her.  _ No,  _ kidnapped, blackmailed,  _ raped _ her. Those are the right words. Madara Uchiha was obsessed with her, and that lead to her death, and in consequence  _ his _ . He could never accept that if he accepted the village, it would have solved all of this.”

Tobirama’s tone was bitter, accusation swift. 

Sasuke blinked as Hashirama stood, arms folded. 

“Unless you understand Madara’s jealousy over the bonds we Senju siblings shared, you can’t understand why he eventually turned his back on Konohagakure.  _ Why _ he did it the way he did.” Hashirama stated, his tone final, now clearly expecting Sasuke’s answer.

“What do you mean?” Orochimaru asked, digging into the wounds.

“She was the first jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. He killed her extracting it.” Tobirama hissed, tone acidic.

“Fuck.” Suigetsu said. “No wonder he finished him off.” He nodded to Hashirama, who didn’t reply, just frowned gently. 

Sasuke folded his arms, thinking it over. 

“I’ve made my decision.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

_ Sayuriama laid quietly in the ulterior dimension she had been placed in. Her face was smooth, sleeping. _

_ In the distance there was clashing, friend versus friend. Metal against flesh. _

_ The sound seeped into her consciousness, pulling her towards that place. _

_ Clang _

_ "Papa!" _

_ She cried out, the sound suffocated in the thick mist, making Butsumi Senju turn to his young daughter. The sound of his armour clanging against his sword had always scared her, and she grabbed onto him. _

_ He held out a hand to his youngest child, the one that carried most of his dead wife's personality. So was so beautiful, even now. _

_ "I love you!" _

_ He gave a slight smile, brushing her rich dark hair behind her ears, letting her onto his lap. This silly child couldn't fight, hated hurting bugs, but still wanted to help. She who had taken care of all the Senju boys, as if repenting for her mother's death. He should reprimand her for being too loving, not hard enough. But this child had already been burdened beyond her years. _

_ He told her that people were mean to her because she was the jinchuuriki, that they did it out of jealousy. That the nine tails would make her beautiful- It was a lie. She already was. _

_ She laughed, and told him she would rather be a powerful fighter like Hashirama. _

_ He would just shake his head, frown lines deepening. She had no talent, nor the ability- but he didn't tell her, just patted the small back. _

_ "Did you visit Kawarama today?" _

_ She nodded, her petite features serious. _

_ "Itama said that he's going to stay in the ground forever. But that's not right, is it daddy?" _

_ "Don't... don't worry about it." He could never be hard on her. "Have you seen Hashirama?" _

_ "Big brother? No, he said he was going to visit a friend. Why does he always leave for so long?" _

_ Butsumi frowned, holding the girl close, and stroking her beautiful hair. _

_ "I don't know. I'll talk to him." _

_ He did. Hashirama was threatened to stop visiting the Uchiha boy. _

_ Earlier Sayuriama had seen Hashirama, who was once again sneaking away. Almost immediately the boy spotted his younger sister, trying to hide behind a tree. _

_ She really was hopeless, he thought. _

_ "Sayuriama. What are you doing?" The cute girl hesitantly came from her hiding spot, going to the outstretched hand he had out. "You're being pretty obvious." _

_ He patted her head, holding her small hand as she pouted. _

_ "I wanted to meet your friend. The one with the dark pointy hair!" Hashirama paled as she spoke. _

_ "Ah...who told you to follow me?" _

_ "No one. I followed you to the river the other day." Hashirama raised an eyebrow, surprised that his father would have been so careless. The girl seemed to see through him. "Don't worry, daddy was busy with the clan leader when I left." _

_ "So you saw him... my friend?" _

_ "Um...sort of. I was in the bushes. He's kind of mean looking." _

_ Hashirama burst out laughing. _

_ "Ya, he also has a problem when people standing behind him if he's peeing~" That made her giggle. He turned, and she climbed on his back, both laughing. _

_ "Are you going to introduce me? I want to stand behind him too, when he pees!" Hashirama laughed, but turned back to the village. "I want to meet him, then we can all be friends!" _

_ "I can't... quite yet. Maybe tomorrow." _

_ She narrowly missed the horrible meeting their next encounter became, the renouncement of their friendship. _

_ Only when she was older did she begin to understand why Hashirama's friendship with the Uchiha kid had been so terrible. _

_ She was sobbing, not understanding, when her father yelled at Hashirama, berating him. Tobirama put a comforting hand on her head. _

_ "Did you want to put your sister in dangers way, Hashirama? Did you want to be responsible for the death of your sister? What if he killed you? Who would take care of your siblings then?" _

_ Hashirama cried. _

_ She saw the guilt as he looked at her now. He had never been quite as open to her as he was before, seemed to treat her like glass. _

_ Her isolation began. _

_ Hashirama hadn't ever mentioned his friend again. _

_ As if to atone he began training even harder. She wondered if he ever met his friend on the battlefield now, but if he did, he never confided in her. When she tried to come to see him train, often some Senju relative would take her home. The loneliness deepened. _

_ Soon after that, their father died. _

_ She was nearly nine and it was apparent she would be no ordinary looking girl. Boys in the camp would stop to stare at the small child as she tried to run past, making rude remarks. Unrelated men gave her uncomfortable looks. Some of her relatives did as well. _

_ She was standing in front of the fresh grave of her father, next to the older ones of her mother and two brothers, Kawarama and now... Itami. _

_ If only she had been able to go with him on the spy mission, had the abilities to save him. She put a hand to her heart at Itami’s grave. Neither brother would come back now. _

_ She didn't hear when the man approached. _

_ A hand went over her mouth, the other around her throat. _

_ She began to struggle, trying and scream, but the unfamiliar face wearing the sign of one of the clan allies smirked at her. Why, she wondered? Why is it always me? _

_ "That's right. Try and scream you bitch. I want to hear you try as I fuck you." Tears began, the sound of his heavy, gross arousal growing. She didn't understand his words, but his intentions were clear. _

_ She choked her tears out. _

_ "No more big nice daddy to help you now. It's about time your precious brother paid for taking my place in the Senju top ranks." She tried to get flail, but she was losing stamina. _

_ "It's clear you'll be a fun enough fuck. I'll be sure to be the first and last." _

_ Her eyes went dark as she lost breath. Her body shook, then went limp, and the man ripped open her kimono. _

_ The sound of metal ripping through clothing. _

_ She felt pain as his sharp kunai cut her across her stomach. "Your useless. No one cares about a fucking jinchuuriki anyhow." _

_ She fell to the ground, and felt the man above her, opening his pants. _

_ "Stop...please." Her soft voice said. She saw his old face, the disgusting smile with rotting teeth. He forced open her small legs, positioning himself. She saw him lower himself, the feel of him brushing against her, ready to- _

_ Metal on flesh _

_ The man's head disappeared, covering her in gore. _

_ Then Hashirama was picking her shaking body, covered in only the tatters of robe. He pulled her far enough away so she wouldn't have to see as Tobirama grabbed the dead man's headless body, a sword deep in his gut. _

_ "Bastard! How dare he!" Tobirama roared, his young voice furious. _

_ She was convulsing, and Hashirama was forced to use healing Chakra on her. After he carefully took off his own shirt, wrapping her in it. It was weeks before she stopped having a dead look in her eyes. _

_ Hashirama said nothing, but he held her all the way back to the camp. _

_ For the second time, Sayuriama saw complete devastation in her oldest brother's eyes. _

_ He had failed to protect her. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Sayuriama." _

_ It all went black. _

_ The man's clan was severely punished, many believing that they saw a new chapter of the Senju brothers fierceness. From the new coldness in Tobirama's eyes to Hashirama's quick rising in the ranks, to clan leader. _

_ Not many considered Hashirama soft, when they saw how he threatened the entire clan from even looking at his sister. _

_ Not long after, she was sent to The Land of Whirlpools, to family and ties that could be trusted. Though Hashirama didn't tell her why he did it, she knew why. _

_ He didn't believe he could protect her. Not yet. _

_ She would later learn that no one could. _


	8. Scroll 8

**Scroll Eight**

  
  


_ It was punishment. A cruel punishment that only Madara Uchiha could conceive off.  _ Her eyes stay closed, but her mind raced.

To go  _ from that memory,  _ to this. 

This time it was  _ his _ hands that were fierce against her legs, but the way she felt was liquid fire. She  _ hated hated loved hated  _ him for the way he had grabbed her, the way he looked at her.

Like she was more than just a tool.

Reverent

She hated him, because most of all...

_ He had made her feel like he loved her, and would protect her.  _

The deep voice that could calm her, out reason and corner her. Those eyes that dared and begged her, though she knew he probably didn’t see or understand what he was asking for with them. 

 

Truly this was her hell.

 

The torture of a Madara _who loved her_.

That this man, whose love was infinitely out of her reach, cared was far more awful than an angry and upset one. He knew it would be for her. To demonize him was easy, but to know that he did this for any other reason besides hate was torture. But the juxtaposition made the the most intimate sections of her life disgustingly similar, and it made bile rise in her throat. 

His first entrance had made her mew like a kitten, a grim smile on his features. He was devastatingly handsome above her, his long legs wrapping around her, thick wild hair brushing her shoulders. He curled a hand in hers to bring her head back, forcing her mouth open.

He was on top of her, wide shoulders mimicking his constant thrusts his narrow hips were performing, a smooth pace that somewhat abated the fire inside him. He wasn't pleased at her stiff body, the unresponsive way she darted her eyes about. It wasn’t enough, but he had to make her open up, to feel good, before he continued playing with his woman.

Her hands clenched the bedsheets around her, his hands occasionally kneading her, worshipping her body. He shifted, the new angle making her gasp in the erotic way she had been trying to hold back escape.

“Heh.” The voice was somewhere between amusement and ecstasy, overly pleased. His eyes were thickly hooded, watching and experimenting with her. He had been pleased as the fact she was untouched, physically, though she doubted it would have stopped him in the end. He saw her as his. 

He chuckled darkly as he saw the way she tried to hold herself back, the surprise she had made every time he entered her. The way she silently fought him at every step, but the manner that he coaxed her inexperience away. He made her come out and face him, bare of any defenses.

But that faded as something fell down her cheek. To her mortification, she realized she was crying.

She looked up, only to be met by red eyes.

_ Metal on Flesh _

She turned away, her hand pushing his face the opposite way. She shook as he silently lay over her, rigid. 

She had promised herself that she would do anything to save the village she loved so well. Before he couldn’t know how similar his actions were to the man that had almost raped an eight year old girl. The actions that had made a soft girl turn brash and reckless.

_ Now he knew. _

His eyes knew the disgusting secret that had haunted every unspoken conversation she had with many men she passed. The discomfort she felt when eyes followed her. The pain  _ she could never escape with her face.  _ How isolated and insecure she felt, even with her brothers.

He pulled out so fast that she didn’t have time to miss the warm feelings that had begun. 

She thought he would leave, uncomfortable with her in such a state. Instead he lay by her side, bringing her close to him with an arm. His touches were so soft, his hand intertwining with hers. Eventually her sobbing stopped, him holding her safely in his arms.

“Sayuriama.” His velvet voice was smooth,  _ so impersonal _ for a moment that had made her delve and almost drown in her pain. “I should have known that there would be something like this. Someone so beautiful would be too tempting a target, especially the youngest Senju sibling.” She saw his jaw tighten, felt the way he grabbed her protectively. He was furious at those who dared approach her.

She burst into silent tears again. 

She could take mocking, could take the pain and embarrassment of her entire soul being pulled out and examined. But not this- anything was to be prefered than  _ him actually loving her.  _ If he actually loved her in return, then she knew she could never love anyone else.

For awhile he simply held her, stroked her hair and arms. Eventually he pulled a blanket around them, and she lay on his arm, feeling his heartbeat. 

It was the moment intimate moment of her life, with a man she knew would destroy her. But now she knew, with no doubts. It slipped out, like soap falling to the floor of a wet tub. 

“I love you.” 

He had been staring at the wall, his face in the bored expression he seemed to default too when he was planning. His grip tightened, long hair boxing her in, face above hers. It was around then was when he finally kissed her again, and with lips brushing, he whispered, just once with real intent and very, very softly.

“I love you too.”

She pulled his head down, letting him totally consume her. 

This time, she didn’t hold back, finally touching the man that was so forbidden, adoring and venerating his body with soft touches, trying to make him understand how she felt, what he had done to her. He responded with even more fervor, his once controlled love making now unchecked. It still hurt her, but now it also  _ burned her alive.  _

_ “Hn.” _ His voice was throaty at the delicious look on her face.

She felt the toe curling pleasure as finally she just let it go, felt his satisfaction as he finally got what he wanted. His urgency was terrible, the way he devoured her entirely, over and over. He filled her, wrapped her arms around him, taught her. His shift in intensity made her aware of how much she was affecting him, his warm mouth on her jaw. The minute shudders of pleasure he felt, the beads of sweat falling off him, proof he was trying not to hurt her too badly in his haste.

Something began in her, making her clench harder, until finally she let out a sound that was a mix of pleasured screaming, and desperate gasping. This was followed by his own grunting, the deepest thrust yet, and the feeling of something warm inside her. He spread himself over her, touching her from limb to limb.

Her hips thrust up again, making her open her mouth in surprise. He took advantage of that moment to use his own and fill it, biting her lip, forcing her tongue out to play. It was playful enough to coax a smile of of her, and when he finally pulled back, he looked utterly content.

“Hhn. Sayuriama Uchiha.” She blushed at his frank statement. 

She was exhausted, but the knowledge of what had just happened, and with whom, made her flush. Madara’s arms didn’t even quiver as he brought himself up, gazing down at the young woman, his long torso gleaming in the moonlight above her.

“Heh.” She saw his amusement at her flush, the way his gaze travelled down her body, resting on chest, then her face again. His dark lips narrowed into a smirk, and he let a finger trace down a thigh.

She was about to close her eyes, when she felt him shift her onto his chest.

“Heh. Tomorrow, my Uchiha mistress, be ready for much more than that paltry game. I will not let you be satisfied with so little.” Her cheeks went even redder at the reverential title he gave her, the playful way he coaxed the blush out of her.

_ Yes at this moment she knew that she would forever love the playful man that Madara Uchiha had hidden deep under his ironClad heart.  _

He wrapped his long toned arm around her torso, opening so that her naked body could happily meld in his. 

_ The man that let himself love her, when no one else was looking. _

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Between the girl who caught in her dreams, the brothers who were racing to the battlefield, and the two friends who were battling out their beliefs in the strange dimension, only Madara Uchiha held out, his face bored.

The seconds that counted down made him bored.

Everything was boring, all of these mediocre ninja, dishonest in their lives. Compared to the strict honesty of his past, the real desire to bring change-  _ they made him so bored. _ But he was teaching them; what it was to be dishonest when faced with their own mortality. The look they had in their eyes as they came to terms with it revealed  _ everything. _

He had become rather addicted to finding look that matched hers, regardless of knowing that no other held her flame. 

Like a naughty child he had to put her to bed early, but eventually when it ended, he would bring her back. Only under the infinite Tsukuyomi could he let her out again- so that he could freely adore her. 

 He hadn’t forgotten just what made her indispensable to him. 

Yes, the beauty was irresistible, but the spirit was indomitable. She would have made a weak man great- she did. The poor pathetic older son of the Fire Daimyo had only lived for a couple of years before succumbing to a lung sickness, and his even weaker younger brother succeeded him. But the change after he had met Sayuriama Senju and gained her favor was  _ marked _ . He turned from a simpering feeble child to a somewhat bearable chief until his untimely death. 

It was that way she could get under his skin, but still made him feel alive, despite being dead for years.

However, he wasn’t aware that the dream state his mangekyo sharingan had placed the woman in wasn’t to last as long as he hoped.

 

_ He had never met Itachi Uchiha, of course,  _

_ so he wasn’t expecting his excellent foreplanning. _

  
  



	9. Scroll 9

**Scroll Nine**

 

Sayuriama was laying in a pure black void, eyes blank as she stared into the abyss. If he had wanted to break her, he would be pleased with the results. 

It was all just black. 

Why was it so black? Was there nothing she could remember to abate the deep pain in her chest? She felt the tendrils of emptiness wretch her deeper in the moonless dream. 

So is this where she ended? 

A hand rested on her shoulder and pulled her up. 

“Sayuriama.” She turned her head up, eyes widening. “Daughter.”

The white-haired woman grinned, the spiky hair whipping behind her as she cheekily grinned. The same perky nature that had caused her stern father to fall in love and actually enjoy his life.

Sayuriama started breathing hard. 

“Please, if this is an illusion from Madara,  _ don’t do this _ .” The woman frowned as Sayuriama fell to the ground, sobbing. “ _ Not this-” _

The woman smiled gently at her, pulling her up again. Sayuriama launched herself at the woman, both embracing. For awhile they held one another.

Finally her mother pulled back.

Tears welled in her eyes, pouring down her face.

“This is no illusion.” The girl’s hands clenched the simple kimono her mother was wearing, and it felt  _ so  _ real. She felt so real, so good and kind.

“I don’t... I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry. I know it will be difficult, but I need you to trust me. You can break this genjutsu with the residual chakra Itachi Uchiha sealer in you earlier.”

She hung her head. 

“What’s the point? Even with the extra chakra there is no chance I can even help. I am useless. I always have been.” She was surprised when her mother hit her upside the head. “Hey!”

“The only person that is useless is one that doesn’t give the fight their all! _Being weak_ is being the person that gives up the battle before their final breath. Butsuma should have taught you that.” It was the little barb at her father that made Sayuriama smile, made this moment seem more then an illusion.

“This war is my fault.  _ I  _ made Madara Uchiha lose his mind.” 

Her mother laughed, making Sayuriama sigh. 

“Don’t give yourself too much credit. The Uchiha clan is a hard headed bunch. You may be the only thing that can help him now.”

Sayuriama raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not saying you have to return to him, bargain away you life for it. But you have direct access to his humanity, whether he likes it or not. Honestly, the moron is in love with you.” Sayuriama flushed.

“Mother-”

“It’s okay if you love him as well. Just know that just because you love someone, doesn’t give them a right to throw a temper tantrum. Tobirama taught me that.” Her pose was so motherly it made Sayuriama giggle.

Hope bloomed in her chest like a flag being raised into a sunny sky, a warm fire kindled once again. 

Her mother smiled. 

“You were always my strongest child. Go now.” Her mother flicked her head, causing chakra to pulse.

Sayuriama’s mouth opened as her mother began fading away, and she stretched out her hand to grab her, one last time. 

“Mother!”

Her fingers fell through the fading image, and she fell to the ground, knees hitting metal, palms against the floor, tears hitting it lightly. 

But she raised up, not letting herself be sucked back into the nothingness. She raised her head at where she was.

She couldn’t see the edges of the room, only the continuation of the square metal blocks, exactly like the one she had landed on. She felt the strange increase of gravity here. 

She turned, hearing metal against metal. In the distance she saw two figures fighting, bright flashes where their weapons clanged against one another. 

She saw Kakashi and the imposter Madara, and she began to jump across the blocks, trying to not interrupt. 

_ Naruto! Wait for me! _


	10. Scroll 10

**Scroll 10**

  
  


It’s _about damn time!_ _Hashirama!_

 

_ I’ll deal with you later! _

__

_ -cue shocked face- _

 

_ Typical Senju. _

 

 

_ XXXXXXXXXX _

 

It was a magnificent battle that ended with both losing, though Kakashi technically claimed victory. Of course, there was no winning in this war- just a hollow loss of what men had been before they knew misery.

She knew not to get in between Obito and Kakashi, as their fight seemed all too violent, and dare she say, personal? 

However, when Obito plunged a blade in Kakashi, and vice versa, she jumped to their level, staying a good distance behind Obito. She steeled herself as she saw the gaping wound in Obito, a hole a bit larger than her own hand. She was astonished that Obito didn’t fall immediately, bought somehow used more chakra. With a whoosh of air and chakra, he seemed to melt away. 

She rushed forward. “Kakashi.” She leaned forward, checking his significantly smaller wound, though it was deep. He gave a small smile as she fretted needlessly over him. 

“No worries. I’m fine.”

She paused, darkened eyes looking up at him with a look he couldn’t discern. Her smile was soft, but her gaze was telling, shadows from the strange dimension falling over her in fascinating ways.

“You’re alive, and it’s enough.” Her tone conveyed for him to not humor her with tales of false happiness. The masked man sighed, leaning back.

“Slightly.” He leaned back, and she helped him lay down.

“Are we caught here then? What is this place?”

“It’s Obito’s Kamui jutsu. As far as I can guess it’s an ulterior dimension. As for trapped, no. My sharingan is Obito’s other eye. Once I have enough chakra, I’ll send us back.”

Sayuriama paused to look at the closed sharingan, the thin scar across his eye. Kakashi lifted his hand, tugging his headband over it.

“So you know him well.” Kakashi closed his eyes.

“I could say the same thing about you and Madara Uchiha.” She sat back, head turning to casually look at the confinement around her. “The fox told us. And he treats you like he would a prized possession. It wasn’t a far jump.”

Long dark hair fell down her shoulder as she turned away, careful to not let the wounded man see her face just yet. Brows crossed, mouth quivering, she could talk about this, just not look dignified doing it. This hole in her heart was too deep to heal that quickly. 

She put her hand out, over the wound, letting a small portion of chakra be absorbed into it. Kakashi groaned and settled. 

“Yes, he never really understood relationships, did he? Now look at the foolish man- He thinks he can change history to suit his feelings.”

Kakashi grunted solemnly as a wounded man could. For a while they both sat there, even knowing madness was happening in their world, they were forced to wait for Kakashi to heal. 

“Would you go back to him?” Her eyes opened in surprise as Kakashi posed a question she had never expected him too. A question so audacious that it made her jump with a start. 

“Excuse me?” She said in her quietest voice.

“Sorry. I just noticed when we were fighting... your hesitation. Even though you know his power better than most, yet you weren’t afraid to hurt him- you were afraid of him speaking to you. You were more afraid to hear his voice then you are of death.”

She crossed her arms. “I’m aware that it’s a strange situation.”

“I think, you should forgive him, after we win.” That did make her turn to the masked man, clearly half delirious. He gave a half smile under his mask, and she hit him on his wound, making him groan.

“It’s rude to tell a lady what to do.”

Kakashi laughed. “I think you’re more a fighter than a lady.” That made her give a laugh.

“And you’re more a philanthropist then ninja.”

“Fair enough. But if it’s alright, I would like to know if you actually do love him.”

“Because you want to take me on a date?”

“Of course!”

She laughed at the paltry excuse. “I think you need another hole in your stomach.”

Kakashi was laughing, but suddenly sat up, grabbing his eye in pain.“Is that Naruto and Sasuke?” 

Sayuri frowned, grabbing his jacket in case something happened. “What’s a matter?”

 

“I think Obito and I are still linked-” Suddenly Kakashi’s hand was on her arm and they began twisting into the nothing.

 

And then they were on top of Obito, slamming him into the ground. Sayuriama jumped back as she felt Kakashi let go, and she rolled onto the hard earth, only managing only a few bruises. She turned her head, scoping out the situation on the battlefield. It was suddenly a rush as a glowing thing-Naruto-holding the hand Kakashi, was about to plunge into Obito. How low the previous, arrogant, ninja seemed to lay in the dirt.

 

But while Kakashi was having a moment with people he knew, Sayuriama saw Naruto, who raised his hands. 

 

“Sayuri!” He screamed and she waved. “I told you we’d help ya!” 

 

“That was Kakashi, you dope.” A dark haired man next to him said. Sayuri turned her gaze to him and was surprised to see how familiar his face was. 

 

“Itachi?” He turned to her lightning fast, and she saw he was similar but much younger. “Oh, you must be Sasuke.”

 

An expression of something of astonishment swept his face, but he was quick to cover it with a familiar Uchiha nonchalance.

 

“And just who are you?” She shrugged.

 

“Just a friend of your brother.” Sasuke walked to her, a dark look on his face.

 

“Were you an Akatsuki?” 

 

“What?” She said, stepping back at the threat. Naruto ran up to him, grabbing his shirt.

 

“She’s the sister of the First Hokage. Show some respect.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he either had seen some shit, or was able to take things in stride, because he nodded, stepping away less menacing. 

 

Naruto tapped her. “Sayuri! Your brothers are here!”

 

“Where?” She snapped, turning in all directions.

 

Naruto grabbed her shoulder. “We have to take down Madara.” He pointed up “Let’s go!” They jumped up onto the rocks surrounding the area. She saw a tall flower.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The husk of the God Tree- it’s like the statue had a plant baby or something. We need to take it down.” 

 

They saw a distant explosion in the other direction.

 

“That’s definitely them...” Sayuri muttered. She turned to the side as if being beckoned.

 

Naruto nodded. “Let’s go. We need to stop Madara first.”

 

Her urge to follow him, running in front was tantalized but...

 

She turned to the long stalk, blowing in the air. She saw the tailed beasts sitting at its roots, but the petals of the plant seemed to call to her, and almost trancelike she stepped away from the group, slowly falling behind, until she was seperated. 

 

In the madness, she separated from the main group who were drawn away, while her instincts drew her to a tall stalk of what looked like a huge flower. 

 

XXXXXXXX

  
  


On a distant battlefield, two heads turned up, recognizing a familiar chakra. They were soon surrounded by several ninjas, but that didn’t stop their conversation. 

 

Madara was caught beneath Hashirama’s seals, the First standing before him. Hashirama turned angrily to Madara. This was no coincidence. 

 

“How could you do this Madara?”

 

The older Uchiha grit his teeth, frowning. So the woman had found a way out once again, and he had little time. He needed to stop playing around.

_ “Time for the Transfer.”  _ Smoke billowed dramatically as chakra burst, visible to the untrained eye.

 

And then Madara became  _ alive  _ again.

 

“At last I can fight at full strength! Amazing! This sensation of having an actual body! Feeling my blood boil... Feeling my skin crawl as I crush skulls!”

 

Hashirama had the distinct feeling he had been had. 

 

“Madara...” The Uchiha turned to him.

 

“I told you Hashirama- You should have left Sayuriama to me.” Hashirama frowned, standing up.

 

“I did.” Madara didn’t pause at the soft words, as if he didn’t hear them. 

 

“In order for the universe to function properly, two opposing forces must be able to co-exist. Hashirama, do you recall the words I uttered that day in front of the Uchiha Shrine?”

 

Hashirama went to his knees.

 

“When said opposing forces find harmony, only then can true bliss be found. But that was only one possible interpretation... It could just as easily be interpreted as...”

 

“The man who learns to wield both the power of the Uchiha and Senju shall come to know ecstasy. Which one do you think I settled on, Hashirama?” 

 

Hashirama frowned. “Looks like you delved in some rather nefarious things after leaving the village. How could you not think by joining our clans, wouldn't fulfill this prophecy? Or were you so consumed by the power you never saw this?”

 

Madara shook his head. “Wrong, an acquaintance of mine showed me this. It seems there were others who mulled over similar ideas. Regardless-” He bit his naked arm. “I have every intention of being resurrected, let’s be clear on that. And finally taking the woman from you completely.”

 

XXXXXXXX

There was an explosion of power, shaking the ground. Sayuriama landed near the flower, but almost lost her footing on the spongy ground. She looked to the sky, feeling lost. She knew Hashirama was enough to challenge Madara, and that’s why she decided to leave and face a different problem.

 

The statue... or God Tree that had caused so many problems. Far away she saw more explosions, and her heart beat frantically.

 

_ What on earth? _

 

She looked down, noticing a tailed beast near the root she was running on was near a tailed beast. She looked down, catching the eye of one of the giant tailed beasts. She gave a small wave one giant chakra mass. The thick blue creature turned its head.

 

“Former Jinchuuriki?” She nodded. “I knew I liked you.” The beast turned away sharply, as its attention was caught by something. “I don’t know if you have a plan, girl, but that Uchiha’s coming.

 

The Shinobi surrounding the tree scattered, but for a few.

 

She jumped back as a figure seemed to climb out of the tree- a dark mass emerged. One-half black, the other white, Sayuriama immediately jumped back, realizing she was in a bad position. The  _ thing _ had been one of Obito’s companions.

 

It twisted before her, gazing at her. 

 

“I am Zetsu. I have come to offer a deal.”

 

Sayuriama stepped back, perturbed. What?

 

“You’re a servant of Madara. What possible deal could you have to tempt me?”

The thing smiled, and suddenly she was in the air, dangling from a leaf, far above the battlefield. “I will help you take down Madara Uchiha. I do not serve him, but I serve my mistress. And my mistress needs your help.”


	11. Scroll 11

**Scroll 11**

  
  
  


_ “I will help you take down Madara Uchiha.  _

_ I do not serve him, but I serve my mistress. And my mistress needs your help.” _

 

She was shocked as the plant pulled her onto the leaf, letting her heart catch up. They were so high in the air it was cooler, even the dust from the battle below not reaching them.

“Do you really think I’ll be fooled so easily?” Sayuriama didn’t mean to say it so... rudely, but it is what she meant. 

“Madara Uchiha has the upper hand in this battle.” She shook her head, but the plant smirked. “He has already learned Sage chakra, taken back one eye, and will soon be here to seal all the tailed beasts. Besides, did I not just show you how easily I could kill you?”

She paused as the plant raised its hands, tossing her sword to her. She caught it. Clearly, there was logic to the argument. 

“Five minutes then I attack. You, and the tree.” Zetsu smiled.

“Have you ever heard the Tale of Hagoromo Otsutsuki?” Sayuriama paused at the strange direction of the conversation, shaking her head. “Better known as the Sage of the Six Paths.” She nodded this time. “His mother was a goddess, the Rabbit Goddess, known as Kaguya Otsutsuki. This is my mistress.”

Crazy or not, Sayuriama motioned for him to continue, aware of the sounds of fighting coming closer below.

“Hagoromo sealed his mother away, but not before he had his first child, a daughter he had with a beautiful mortal known as Haori. The mother grew frightened for her child as she was a weak mortal, and tried to take the baby and flee. However, Kaguya discovered this treacherous plan against her son and stopped it. This-” 

Sayuriama raised a hand. “How did she stop the mother?” Zetsu didn’t pause.

“She sacrificed her for the God Tree, of course. Later the girl child grew up even more beautiful than her mother and thanks to her unearthly heritage. Later, her father had two more sons: Indra and Asura. This daughter would later take the side of the second born, Asura, and was killed trying to bring peace in the power struggle between brothers. My job is to make sure the sister didn’t die in vain trying to find that peace.”

“Of course,” Sayuriama said ironically. “A fine tale for a purposeless reason. You haven’t done a great job.” The plant sighed.

“You’re missing the point. You are the reincarnated linchpin of the story!”

Sayuriama gave a thin smile.

“Surely? Am I to truly presume... you want my help because you  _ think _ I am this girl?” Sayuriama raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, sword swinging. 

The plant man stopped. “Don’t be blaise; you are clearly the reincarnation of the said girl. Just as Madara and Hashirama are the reincarnations of Hagoromo’s son’s.”

“This is a strange time where I can talk to a plant, and it tells me tall-tales.”

“For what purpose would I lie to you?”

“To help Madara, of course. Hasten his work.”

“Madara doesn’t need help destroying everyone and thing you know. It would be out of character for him to rely on me to tame his woman.” 

She was forced to agree. Madara felt she required his personal touch.

Still, something felt off.

“I...”

“You’re the only person who Madara lets his guard down for, even if momentarily. It has been my burden to seek out peace. I joined the Akatsuki to further this purpose, and now this peace is being threatened. I propose that we let Madara  _ almost  _ win. We let him summon the infinite Tsukuyomi he’ll think he’s won. You go to him and begging for mercy will  _ stroke  _ his ego, make him vulnerable. That’s when I will strike.” 

“Stroke his ego? As in how? He’ll know any trickery I’ll try, fool plant.”

“You’ll not lie. Tell him you love him- get close enough to promise him if he’ll save everyone- except of course the Jinchuriki- that you’ll stay with him. I’ll be in your sword, and when we’re close, I’ll strike!”

“I’ll fight Madara to the death- but this is a treacherous action I can not do- for my own honor.” Her gut twisted painfully. 

“Of course you can. You have a marauder complex. Besides, what choice do you have? You haven’t the strength to destroy the tree, As I will kill you. Not to mention all the people dying while you wait, knowing that if he succeeds there will be nothing left in this world is you and he.”

Below Sayuriama heard screaming, metal, anger, sadness, and mourning.

The plant was right. But her honor compelled her to disagree.

“So once again I will be used to draw a moth to the flame of his destruction?” She grimly stated. “What if I believe that the current shinobi of the world are more than enough to defeat him?”

The plant looked to the side as a loud cry went up, then a large explosion. He lifted his hand, and the huge fireball that was headed in his direction was cut in half, missing both of them. 

“Their strength is near spent. Your friends are falling- Obito Uchiha has obtained the power of the six sages already.”

They both turned towards the battle and indeed, there were only a few left standing. 

The black plant grabbed her, forcing them both to jump down to a branch she could jump off without hurting herself. As they landed on a root, he grabbed her sword, melting into the steel. 

When she hit the dirt again it seemed like she was alone. Before her, we've spread a litany of ninja, most in enough pain to not notice her beyond not being an enemy. Her beauty had been hidden by her dirt-spattered face, cuts, and bruises.

She was finally like them, and they were so precious to her; they were like children to her, the descendants of those she knew. 

She looked across the field, to the action and-

  
  


Oh god. It couldn’t be... 

The field was rife with sealing gates, holding nothing, but before her was a tall man, brunette hair, turned away. 

_ Hashirama. _

Tears filled her eyes, pouring down her cheeks. One hundred and three years by last count, and she wouldn’t waste a moment more. At least one beloved brother was here, and all would be fine. 

Her heart was drumming as she spottedwhite-hairedred man as well, and as she rushed forward. 

 

An explosion blasted the area, throwing the ninja and rubble back. Sayuriama had run straight towards the man, and was directly hit, causing both the cascade back. They flipped onto the dirt, and a strong arm pulled her in, but not before her arm exploded in distress. 

She was quick to open her eyes, pooling with tears of joy and pain, Hashirama taking the brunt of the hit, covering her with his body.

“Sayuriama.” It was simple, but the giant grin that her elder brother had was returned, despite her arm definitely being broken.

“You seem to always be just in time, elder brother.” She teased. Torment flickered on his face, but she brought him into a huge hug, which turned into him helping her up, and kissing her forehead.

“As much as I would like to celebrate this moment, we have an enemy we need to deal with.”

“Yes, I understand.” She nodded to him, and Hashirama turned, holding her by her shoulders, talking to the rest of the group. With joy, she immediately noticed two glowing men; and one was definitely Naruto.

Hashirama was clear in his description of what had happened, and admonishing them to be careful. Sayuriama looked to the center.

The man that Kakashi had been in battle with was in the center of the circle, but now he looked extraordinarily strange. He was a monochrome monster. Hashirama tugged her, and the jumped, aiming towards a large toad, which Naruto looked to be on. 

He must not have expected her to contribute much, because he did a correction, justifying their path for her force. She knew he had questions, as did she.  

She was left on the toad as Hashirama jumped in front, and she noticed Tobirama, who gave her a nod. 

Later. Always a fight. 

But she wouldn’t be left behind now.

Hashirama, Tobirama, and another, very old man, defended their front. Besides her she nodded to Naruto, doing a quick intro to the other two there. She knew Sasuke Uchiha, but not the third man who looked similar to Naruto- another reincarnation, just like her brothers.

“Sayuriama. Sister to the First... and Second Hokage.” Naruto grinned widely.

“Good to have you back. This is my dad, the Fourth Hokage!”

He smiled lightly, and she forced her inquiries about Naruto’s family away.

 

“What can I do?”


	12. Scroll 12

**Scroll 12**

  


_She had somehow blossomed in winter. With that fierce will, she kneeled beside him, fierce, and didn’t flinch. How this woman of continually grew and changed surprised him, even in her absence she never stopped._

_Draped in his white kimono, even stitches displaying the Uchiha Chest like the snow, she was elegant beyond reason when he coerced into their union. She could wear any color and be the most stunning in the room, but it was never just her beauty. He noticed the careful manner she chose her appearance endeared her to him. It meant something to her when they were sealed to one another, in spite of her words._

_The only color he disliked on her was black._

_The black metal plates engraved with the symbol of the samurai of the mountains merely covered her, and the impressive jutsu hiding her very chakra. Had he not drawn her out he could have passed her by, only noting the similarities on color._

_But black represented battle, which the domain he was the master of. One which he was near undefeatable. He could protect her, hell she should have been the safest woman in the world._

_But it was a black kimono she was buried in the first time, a sharp contrast to the white of their wedding. But both shared one similarity._

_She still wasn’t his._

 

_Once again she was wearing black, standing against him._

_Her gaze had hardened and was no longer so innocent. She was no longer a girl, and no longer just his._

_How unfair that she could be without him when it was torture to be away from her. Her gaze forward was straight and she looked strict like she was one of her old classes, teaching again. Did she know that she revolutionized Konoha by sharing her knowledge of chakra and jutsu freely? Ninja clans held those secrets close, yet she chooses the village over her own clan, much like Hashirama._

_She chooses the village over her attachment of him. He secretly, desperately, wanted his departure to depress her. For her to come to him, begging._

_But she didn’t, and that’s what made him the angriest._

_After letting her see him in a way he fiercely guarded against everyone else, she didn’t choose him._

_She had become her own self, and he was the one desperately trailing behind._

XXXXXX

 

Joy had filled Hashirama’s heart, was the only way it could be described. He had not seen a spring so beautiful as her smile, and even in this half-life, he was overwhelmed.

As he reunited briefly with his youngest sibling, he knew had to go back to battle, his real self locked in conflict with Madara. He saw Tobirama’s face, a mix of shock, guilt, and perhaps shame.

She turned to him, but he looked away.

She was alive, and Hashirama sighed at his brother, and the shame he still carried with him. He placed a hand on her head to let her know that it was just Tobirama being stupid.

Now that all the Senju siblings had reunited, and Obito had finally become the jinchuriki of the ten tails.

Hashirama’s clones disappeared that were in front of him, as Obito had broken his chakra concentration.

“I’ll say it frankly,” Hashirama boomed, “This man is stronger than me.”

_And then Obito ripped through them as if they were nothing._

 

XXXXXX

 

Had Sayuriama’s brother’s hadn't been able to regenerate in their undead state, she would have screamed. Even so, she had to bite her lip to stop the sound she made at the sight of her brother’s being torn, thankfully the Fourth Hokage putting a hand on her shoulder. A contrast to his son, he was emotionally mature, anticipating her reaction and preparing to stop her if needed.

She wasn’t inmortal as they were. It was too fast to track but somehow the fourth Hokage had coordinated for her, Sasuke, Naruto and him to jump far back on the frog, safer from the action. There was a huge explosion as they rebounded the attack on Obito.

Her fists clenched, and the fourth Hokage turned to her.

“We could use your help to convince the other shinobi to rally.” No, he didn’t, but he didn’t need to say what he really meant. With his blonde hair, he was quite similar to Naruto, and she knew he was worried. She could almost see his relief as she nodded.

“Yes. I know you all can finish this.”

She was outclassed here. If Hashirama wasn’t able to face Obito alone, then she could easily be used against her brothers.

What she really needed to do was find Madara. If the plant was correct than dually they could end him in one blow. It hurt her to back away from her brothers, to leave them. She may never see them, may never resolve their ending in this life.

She jumped back, away from the battle.

There were dark clouds of ash rising in the dirty air, obscuring most parts of the field. Most of the white plant soldiers ignored her as she ran by, sensing their other half near her in some way. The ones that came near were surprised when they were severed into pieces with one clean slash.

Thick chakra filled the area, making it impossible for her to sense anything. She had not the skills, and she felt her time running thin. Her lungs started to hurt, body not capable of keeping up with the mental strength she had gained from her training with Itachi.

Before her shapes rose up and she was about to cut them down when she realized that she had run across several injured, attempting to get clear from the main battleground. She rushed towards them, helping the one who looked like a healer nin and putting her hand on their chest. With a jolt of chakra, she transferred power to their chest. They looked up at her in fear.

“What-”

“Can you heal yourself?” He nodded, and with the strain he absorbed the extra power, wounds slowly healing over. He still looked drained and beat, but he’d have to do.

“Thank you.” She nodded.

“We should help-” She was going to give concise orders but several lengths away there was a huge explosion, and she heard Madara’s voice. She bit her lip. Hashirama’s voice echoed as well.

She had a choice. She knew where they were for the moment, but if she didn’t go now than she’d have a difficult time finding him later, and he may have time to further hurt Hashirama.  

She looked to the ninja, the healer she had helped already with his medical pack out, working on the next ninja.

Angrily she plunged her sword in the ground next to a different ninja, recognizing him the symbol of the Land of Thunder. She knew her older brother was a powerful ninja and had ended Madara before, but they had been evenly matched in almost every way, and to think she could make a difference was arrogant. To think that Madara even cared about her made her feel crazy, as she had no way to know the truth. He saw her as his own, but he had yet to show a consideration for how she felt or who she was.

Despite the fact that she should loathe him _,_ should gladly plunge her blade into his chest and end his destruction, she didn’t know if she could bear to do so, nor how she could get close enough to do it.

She would have to place her trust in Hashirama and do her best here, strategizing. Itachi had told her to draw on her strengths and find an area where she could maximize her abilities. She had always enjoyed logistics, helping others, and planning.

The medical ninja was well prepared and soon they had come across twenty ninjas in various states of damage, as well as several dead ones. Those who just needed minor healing were able to help carry those in a desperate situation off the field, to the edges where the rest of the remaining army was.

She led several brave ninjas to get more of their comrades, scuffling with the white creatures she discovered were called white Zetsu. The black counterpart in her blade didn’t stir.

Her efforts didn’t last much longer than an hour. They were rushing to help another group back when a huge eruption destroyed the earth around them. Thick tree limbs, not unlike what Hashirama could do struck out, grabbing shinobi.

One grabbed her leg, and she accidentally slipped, the ninja she was helping also getting pulled in its grasp. She stuck her sword in the ground, creating a rivet of where it had begun dragging her.

Her hand flew from the sword handle grasp, thick boughs crushing her.

 

There were sharp sound and the tree loosened, the sword falling in her hands. She pulled herself out, climbing the limbs and avoiding further ones. Zetsu had saved her.

He looked down at her, ignoring the drained corpses around.

“Quit wasting time. You are letting your friends die.” With that, he disappeared back into the sword.

“Damn prick.” She swore.

The clank of metal above drew her eyes up. High above there were two figures locked in battle. She rose to her feet, looking at the despair around her. She spotted Hashirama, who saw her at the same time. She realized that this must be a clone, her eyes drifting to the figures above.  

Behind him a woman with blonde hair caught his attention, her features looking familiar. There was a group not far off with a pink haired medic attempting to revive a young man who had been caught momentarily. She patted the girls head.

“Master Tsunade!” _Wait... what?_ There was no way. A closer look and Sayuriama knew she was not looking at her own protector from so long ago. Who was this?

“You did well.” She turned to Hashirama.

“Grandfather, I’m sorry.” Sayuriama paused. She turned to Hashirama who smiled at the girl.

“Don’t apologize, Tsunade.”

A surreal feeling overcame her, exciting, fear, and a sudden desire to giggle hysterically. Hesitatingly she came forward, noting that she shared a similar nose to the woman. The stepped forward, shyly grabbing the edge of Hashirama’s arm.

“Brother...” He smiled.

Tsunade, as she was called, turned to her in confusion.

“What?”

“Tsunade, this is your great aunt, Sayuriama.” She flung herself over the woman, ignoring the stiffening shock and gigantic breasts. A hesitant arm patted her shoulder and she stepped back, grabbing Tsunade’s arms.

“You are beautiful, and no doubt most powerful! I can sense your rippling chakra! I am so proud of you!”

It was a strange moment for the younger/older woman, but at this point, she was taking most things in as she could.

“Sayuriama, huh. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sayuri wiped her face off, taking some of the filth.

“We’ll have to talk later. _The stories_ I could tell you of Hashirama. The drunk nights out we should speak of!” She lowered her voice, “The gambling debts!” And with that Tsunade knew they were going to be pals.

Hashirama’s mood had dropped at his sister throwing him under the proverbial sword to impress his granddaughter, but he had to bring the matter back to hand.

“Tsunade, I’m sorry my problems were dragged to your generation. I’m the one feeling ashamed. Sayuriama, I failed you as well. Had I handled Madara better this would not have happened.”

Both women shook their heads.

“Your wrong Hashirama. Madara is at fault, but I share in your blame. I have the ability to convince him to leave his path, and I chose my own pride.” Tsunade stepped in, hands out to them.

“You’re both wrong. Your feelings and dreams reached this generation and the next one. Both of you have done your best-” They looked up, a bright figure jumping into the fight above. “Hope is still here.”

Naruto.

Hashirama braced his stance, shouting. “Good! Let’s cut down that big tree while he’s busy fighting!” More chimed in agreement, clearly, their spirits revived by the hop shining above.

“Let’s believe in this hope! Let’s go!”


End file.
